The Con
by JapAnime
Summary: *AU* Rei's a con artist. A bet was made between her and her father. If she could make a guy fall in love and get all his money he'd grant Rei her freedom. If not then she had to marry whoever he chose. But what happens when she falls for her captive?
1. The way of life

Chapter 1

The Con

By Japanime

A/N: This is an alternative universe fic about the sailor scouts as well as Usagi. But it's mostly based around Rei and Jadeite. Rei may appear to be cruel and heartless, but it's my story and if you don't like it then don't read it. 

Names and ages

Rei - 24

Mina - 24

Makoto - 24

Ami - 24

Usagi - 24

Jadeite - 25

Mamoru - 25

Michael - 27

Dean - 25

John - 27 

A joyful laughter echoed through the jewelry shop in the mall. Rei's eyes glistened as she tried on numerous of diamond rings for her wedding. Next to her was her fiance, Michael Dinst, the mutli-millionaire. The wedding day was set in less than four months, which would be in April during spring. 

Michael had decided to buy her a pre-wedding day ring for a spur of a moment thing he was feeling. No doubt Rei had captured him truly. It had been about seven months or so since he met her at the country club. She was playing a game of tennis and while chasing the ball she ran smack into him. And the rest after that was fate. 

It had been a great seven months as far as Michael was concerned. And that eventually led up to their present situation. Michael and Rei have been bouncing from one shop to another to find the perfect ring. 

But what had triggered the laughter was when the lady behind the counter got rather peeved at the couple for taking so long. The look on her face was a tired one. And when they rejected the last ring she mentioned getting a ring pop. Normally Rei would've been furious, but not today. Today was going simply to well for anything to annoy her.

Finally the couple decided on a ring and quickly wrapped it up and left. Rei clung onto his arm as they left. Michael looked down at her and smiled. He felt so fortunate to have found someone like her. Before they barely got two steps out someone shouted Rei's name. Rei turned around and saw Mina and Makoto waving at her furiously as crowds began to get between them. It seemed everyone decide to do their Christmas shopping at the last minute.

Rei smiled and waved at them to hurry up. When they did catch up they pulled Rei away and apologized to Michael as they hurried of dragging Rei away. Rei told him quickly to meet her at the food court in an hour. Then she rushed off with her friends.

Mina pulled Rei to a wedding gown shop and looked around. Rei couldn't blame Mina. After all she loved weddings and dresses. Mina had even picked all of the wedding dresses for all of her friend's weddings. She had exceptionally good taste in this category. 

Mina glanced at the dress in display and pointed it out to Rei. Rei shook her head with a grimace. It was too flashy and showy for her.

"So, tell me how what is this trifle worth?" Makoto asked Rei when no one was in earshot except for the three girls.

"Two million in a divorce and ten times the amount as a widow" Rei smiled at her fortunate gain.

"Not fair, you're doing better than I am these days" Mina huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous no one can be better than you" Makoto rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

"What's your strategy?" Mina asked while she went through some dresses.

"I was planning on adultery. No matter how much he may say he loves me I know he can't resist a pretty face. I'll just have to catch him in the act" Rei smiled sweetly at her friends.

"What if he is in love with you?" Makoto stopped her looking at the dresses and turned to Rei.

"Yeah, there's always the risk that he loves you or even worse, you love him" Mina reminded her.

"Don't worry. I repulse him. Don't worry I will catch him. Even If I need Mina to help me" Rei assured them as she quickly glanced at a few gowns on the rack.

"Be careful though, conning is very dangerous and risky especially if you get caught." Makoto warned. 

After all she had the right to be worried they've been conning for at least five years. They grew up without proper parents, backgrounds, and not to mention at least one-time men had used all five of the girls (Mina, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Usagi). Now they had no one but themselves. They were family to each other. Like sister they've grown to trust each other with their secrets, tears, heartbreaks, agonies, sorrow, and hate as well as love. 

Each had their own tragic tale of how they came to be what they are and who they are. In theirs hearts held the foundation that made them do what they did, and to never trust any man. 

Men were deceptive, cruel, and heartless. The men they'd known in the past didn't even think twice before ripping their hearts out and stomping on them and throwing it into the gutters. To sum it all up men were selfish chauvinistic pigs without any sense of chivalry.

Usagi had had her bad luck with men ever since her father had cheated on her mom and disappeared without a penny left behind. Since then she never cared too much to the mal population. When she grew up it only became worse. Just when she thought she could trust them again her boyfriend physically attacked her when he became drunk just after they left a party. But now at the age of twenty-four, Usagi had a rich TV series producer named John, in the palms of her hands. It had been only two months and he had said "I love you" already. It wouldn't take long for her swindle some money out of him and leave him penniless.

Ami on the other hand was just starting to work her way into her newest conquest. His name is Dean O'Donnell. And he happened to be a very rich and successful lawyer. It was tricky to get around lawyers, but with her brains she could pull it off.

Ami never had a father to begin with. She only had her mother, but she had died about four years ago due to a heart failure. Ami had wanted to be a pediatrician was upon a time but her dreams were smashed when she couldn't find the money to put her through school. Without any one to lean on except for her friends, she quickly became part of the group by conning men. At first she felt guilt, so much of it in fact that she sank into depression. That was washed away when she witnessed what had happened to Mina. Since then she promised to never let a men do what they did to Mina-chan. Her fear grew into anger and her anger grew into hate. From that point on she saw what she did as an easy way of making money from men who deserved none. 

Mina's story was the saddest of them all. Mina was only nineteen when she had been date raped by her boyfriend she had been dating during her first year of college, then shortly after that he ran away leaving her pregnant. She was so depressed and drunk during that time that she managed to kill the baby with her sorrow. She had even considered suicide if it were not for her friends. With their help she was able to recover from her losses and start anew. But unfortunately the "anew" she started was against men. 

Rei as well as her other friends saw what it did to Mina and it horrified them. Rei had always had problems with men and was never able to trust them, no thanks to her father who started it by abandoning her when her mother died. And after that the sky continued to rain bad luck on her in the subject of "men". There had been several times when she was used and lied to. One guy even wiped clean her whole savings account. Rei thought she could deal with it, but when her father told her to marry his friend's son that was when she had enough. She was sick and tired of being ordered around.

She was officially broke and had no way to pay her way through college now. And there was no doubt in her mind that her father would chip in. The only other way was to seduce a man and con him for all he was worth. Rei had no money and no way to support herself. The only way of making fast money besides being a prostitute of the corner of a street was to con a guy. Rei felt no pity or regret on what she was doing and to who was unfortunate enough to come across her path. Life had simply treated her miserably and men only made it worse. She had been bought, used and discarded without a hesitation. And now was her time for revenge and get back all she lost. No matter what or who suffered at the other end. It was what she knew best. And she was going to use her talent to the best of her ability.

Makoto had probably had it better then the rest. Her parents had died when she was younger and she lived in an orphanage until she was old enough to run away. She dated men on and off, but in the end it would always be the same. Either they broke up with her without a single letter or a phone call, or they cheated on her. And life wasn't getting easier even at the age of twenty-four. 

Mina's eyes lit up as she found the perfect dress for the perfect wedding for the perfect scheme. 

"How about this one!" Mina quickly pulled it out of the rack and practically threw it at Rei. Rei examined the dress. It was an off the shoulders soft white satin dress. The sleeves reach all the way down to the wrists. And around the dangerously low neckline were little beads of diamonds, which were sewn on. The dress was a rather long one. It reached the floor, but not only that it also drifted at least three feet behind it. The dress was perfect.

"Mina, this is why you're one of my best friends" Rei giggled as they went to pay for it. On Michael's credit card to be more precise. Rei gave them her address and told the lady when she expected the dress to be delivered to her house.

Rei briskly left the shop with her two friends and started to discuss further in detail. This after all was Rei's first real con. Rei had had the last straw when he father, who she can barely call a father, tried to match her up with some sleezeball just for his own benefit. So, she moved from her small town to the big city of Tokyo.

"We should call Usagi and Ami and ask where the Christmas party is. I heard it was a good place to meet men" Makoto grinned.

"Rich men" Mina added.

"I just love alimony and palimony" Rei sighed. "C'mon let's head for the food court. I'm sure he's getting anxious just waiting" 

The girls headed to the food court and soon enough there he was. Waiting for her as she had suspected.

"Rei, you practically have him feeding out of the palms of your hands" Mina whispered.

"Pretty good for a first timer" Makoto poked Rei's side. Michael greeted the girls as they approached him.

"So what time is the party tonight?" Michael asked.

"I believe Ami said it is at nine o'clock" Rei held his hand as they left the mall.

*Party*

"Guys, you're finally here. I thought you ditched me" Ami walked over to the girls when they had arrived.

"Yeah, we had a little trouble finding the place" Makoto explained as they entered the mansion, which belonged to one of Ami's college friends. 

"Yeah, I guess Judith's mansion is a little hard to find" Ami admitted.

Judith was Ami's roommate during college and became friends, but Ami had not told her what she did for a living and planned on keeping it that way. It turns out Judith was loaded and invited Ami as well as her four friends to her Christmas party.

"Okay well we'll be heading off now" Rei grabbed Michael's arm and led him to the ballroom.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Usagi teased as they left.

"Don't even joke" Mina looked at Michael in disgust.

"He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend" Makoto sneered at Michael as he disappeared with Rei.

"Makoto, every man reminds you of your ex-boyfriend" Usagi patted her shoulder.

As the night progressed Mina snagged a young gentlemen who owned a country club. After a while she was sick of him and moved on to find a better catch.

Makoto was more fortunate tonight than her friend Mina was. Makoto actually caught the attention of several filthy rich snobs who owned business's in America and other overseas countries. However she was more interested in a man named Mark who owned several casinos in Los Vegas.

Usagi was smiling happily in her little corner and being surrounded by men. But she quickly hurried away when she saw John enter the room. In a heartbeat she was at his side.

"How was work?" She kissed him.

"Same as always. But I'm glad I have you to come home to at the end of it all" he kissed her back.

_Not for long, you can count on that_

Usagi broke away from the kiss and led him to the dance floor. She placed his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. As they danced together she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. He held her tighter when she did.

Usagi looked around and noticed a man with dark black hair that had been combed back. He was handsomely dressed in his formal attire. He was at least six feet in height; he was well muscled from what she could tell. His first three buttons on his white dress shirt wasn't buttoned and revealed a very attractive sight.

Usagi almost ran over to meet him that if it was not for the four words that rang in her head constantly. 

__

Two million, John Keeves

She sighed once again and let her eyes drift somewhere else, far away from the dark haired beauty. But no matter what he eyes would wander back. He grinned at her several times when he caught her staring at him. She would blush and lead the dance somewhere where she could not see him.

Rei on the other hand was dulled out of her mind, but on the surface no one could even tell. She imprinted a smile on her face and forced her eyes to shine with joy. She leaned by the railing on the balcony and listened to Michael and some other men tell stories and jokes. None of which were very interesting but she played her part. But underneath that entire facade she wore, all she wanted to do was to get out of this room and out of this party.

She was bored past death by the time the men broke off and left her alone with Michael who kept giving her loving looks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked sweetly when all she anted to do was hammer him on to the floor for making her stay the whole time.

"Because you're so lovely" he sighed as he took a swig of his wine.

_And you're so fake_. 

Rei wanted to shout that into his face, but fought the urge and kept calm and just thought about the millions he had.

"I'm thirsty, could you get me a drink?" She flashed him a beautiful smile.

"I'd do anything for you, pumpkin" he kissed her lightly on the lips and then headed off to the bar. 

As soon as he was gone from sight as well as ear shot and grunted furiously. And stomped on the floor. She would've screamed if the balcony doors weren't wide open. After relieving herself of some stress and anger she sighed.

"Well, aren't you a delicate little flower" a husky voice piped up from behind her. Rei swiftly turned around and faced the man. 

Only a few feet in front of her, was an angel for no one could be so perfect looking. He had a wavy golden hair that brightened his sapphire eyes. He was tall and his body well toned from what her eye could make out. She probably barely even reached his shoulders. His perfectly squared chin, handsome narrow nose, as well as his well sun tanned skin were almost enough to make her drool. His lips were soft and pulled into a grin when he realized she was staring. Rei quickly shook herself out of it. Rei knew looks were deceiving, she had witnessed it first hand.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"You make it sound like a crime to cheer someone up" he said in defense but obviously didn't look it.

"I don't need cheering up" she said dryly.

"Could've fooled me by the way you looked when your boyfriend left" he walked closer to her and Rei did nothing to halt him.

"You try being me. I was forced to listen to those pathetic stories and jokes" she rolled her eyes.

"You know. If I had a girlfriend I wouldn't have done that. Instead I would've kept her away from all those men and never left her alone. I wouldn't want anyone to steal her away" he inched closer. Rei took a step back.

"Michael doesn't have to worry. I wouldn't let myself be stolen" she stared at the man straight in the eye. He smiled and backed off.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want my fist in your face?" Rei growled. "And why did you even bother to talk to me. Was it because of my body or my pretty face? I swear men never give a damn on what a woman's personality is or even if she's smart. So tell me why did you come out here to talk to me?" She glared at him.

"You forgot this inside" he held up her purse.

"Oh" Rei grabbed her purse and brushed past him. 

Jadeite ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Women"


	2. The Bet

A/N Flame me if you wish, I don't care. If you don't like it, don't read it. For the rest of you please enjoy the show...

"Hey Rei!" Usagi waved her hand in the air as she stood across the street from Rei's apartment.

Rei inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes. This was definitely not what she needed on a Sunday morning. Lady luck wasn't shining on her today. Well, come to think of it, it never did. Life was just one big tragedy after another.

By the time Usagi made it across the busy street, Rei felt a migraine coming on. Rei began to walk down the street and Usagi followed her. And if Rei even thought that she would stay quiet this morning she was wrong. Usagi opened her mouth and started talking about the events of last night and about the dark and handsome man.

Rei winced as the noise level started to get louder as they entered a cafe. Rei took her usual seat by the window and Usagi took a seat across from her.

Rei glared at Usagi's mouth as it ran on and on, it was not good to have her near you when you're recovering from a hangover. It wasn't that Rei hated Usagi, quite the opposite. Rei was very fond of her. They were best friends and even sister at tines. But like all sisters they have their arguments at times. And this was one of them.

"Could keep your mouth from running amuck" Rei hissed dangerously at her friend. Usagi took one glance and ignored it and went right on talking. She found it very amusing to annoy Rei when she had the advantage.

"He was so dreamy..." Rei threw a disgusted look at Usagi when hearts appeared in her eyes.

"Please, I don't want to vomit again this morning" Rei retorted with a grimace. Usagi finally stopped and took a good look at Rei.

"You had a little too much to drink last night didn't you?" Usagi guessed.

"Yeah, and I swear that'll be the last time" Rei moaned as more people came in through the door which set off the merrily jangling of the bells.

"I'll go order some hot tea, maybe that might help" Usagi patted Rei's shoulder as got up and left to buy some tea at the front counter.

When she came back Rei was staring out onto the busy streets on the other side of the glass window. Usagi set the drinks down and looked at Rei.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"How can they stand it?" Rei asked, never once taking her eyes away from the people outside.

"How can they do what?" Usagi asked.

"How can they be so happy and...carefree. As if nothing...hurts them..." Rei sighed heavily.

"Because they're lucky enough" Usagi held Rei's hand and comforted her. 

No words were needed. They understood each other more than they think they do. They had a bond; always they're for each other no matter the consequences and result. Just for Usagi to be present made Rei a bit better. It hadn't completely lift the burden off her shoulders, but it lessened. 

For a few quiet moments all that was heard was the two sipping their hot tea. Than nothing at all.

Usagi looked around and leaned forward. Then in a quiet whisper, "I know this is your first con. It might feel cruel and diabolically unjust-"

"I don't think that" Rei gazed calmly into her cup of tea.

"If you don't want to con him then don't" Usagi smiled. Rei grinned. She knew that she'd always have Usagi to back her up.

"It's just that I'm worried about what might happen to us"

"Nothing will happen; we're a group...no! We're family. And family stick together and help each other. I won't let anything happen to anyone of you. And I know you and everyone else would do the same" Usagi set down her tea and checked her watch.

"Going somewhere?" Rei asked.

"Actually yes. I'm supposed to meet John soon. But if you need me-"

"No, go ahead. I know how important of a swindle he is. Don't lose it because of my hangover" Rei reassured her.

"Okay then, bye" Usagi waved as she left and hailed a taxicab over and rove off into the traffic.

Rei sighed as she finished the remains of her now cold tea. Life just wasn't getting any easier. Just when she was prepared to leave a man sat down across from her. Rei looked up and froze. It was her father.

"What do you want?" She spat at him.

"We need to talk. Let's go to the park" his steely tone almost made her wince.

"I'm not going anywhere with-"

"Do you want me to tell everyone what you and your friends do for a living then?" He threatened.

Rei's eyes widened as she made sense of what he said. It hit her like a high-speed train. In truth, she felt like wreckage. Her tongue wasn't obeying her brain and wouldn't speak. All she could do was nod like a fool.

They walked around in the cold park breathing out white mists of smoke. They've been walking for quite a bit and still not two words were exchanged yet. Rei was quickly losing her patience while he simply played the role of the arrogant self-centered father.

"How do you know?" She asked quickly when her patience ran out on her.

"It was easy to see. The looks in your eyes, your friend's eyes. They way you act and spoke to men. But over all it was the conversation with Usagi that I happened to over hear" He grinned as she stopped and looked at him in total and utter disgust.

"You spied on me!"

"Hush darling you'll attract attention" he growled at her.

"What exactly is it that you want?" Rei's eyes narrowed on him.

"All I want is for you to simply marry Frederic" he explained. 

Steam began to rise out of her ears as those words flew out of his mouth. How dare he think she would marry that lowlife spawn of satin.

"Why won't you give up!" She shouted in disbelief.

"I was, but now I got something that will make you marry him" He smiled at his success.

"By all means tell me" she snarled at him.

"It was a mere coincidence that I happened to be sitting behind you at the cafe and heard it all. I can't believe my luck at finding such information" He almost jumped with giddiness.

"Stop frightening me with your silly smiles and tell me already. I'm planning on being somewhere soon. And far away from you" she glared at him but he took no notice in the tone or her expression.

"Fine" he replied back equally as harsh. He grabbed Rei's arm in a vice like grip and pulled her to a quieter spot to talk.

"Rei this is my offer, it's plain and simple. You will marry Frederic or I will talk to the police about you and _your_ friends" he whispered in a quiet menacing voice.

"Why do you want me to marry him so badly?" 

Rei was at her point in frustration and wanted to cry, but for now she had to hold it in. It took her entire will power to keep it from showing. Life just didn't like Rei, did it?

"I thought you'd know by now" he scoffed at her ignorance. "Frederic happens to be the richest boy I know. His father is my best friend. And his wealth will keep me satisfied in my old age" he explained fully.

"So all this is to benefit you!" All her frustration vanished as she stared back at him.

"You'll benefit as well my dear. He's very handsome and will give you plenty of sons" he assured her with a pat on the arm. Rei flinched away from his touch.

"I don't want sons" were all she managed to choke out from her anger, which was taking over her entire being. This was the very reason she detests men. Everything was only to his or her own benefits never anyone else's.

"You'll be happy with the money so stop complaining, child" he began t grow annoyed of her.

"Is that all you care about? The money?" Rei could not even look at her father anymore. He was too disgusting to bear. 

"That and some grandchildren, preferably grandsons, would be pleasant" he smiled at her. Rei caught the smile at the corner of her eyes.

"Go to hell!" Before she could stomp away he caught her arm again and swung her back.

"You will not speak to your father like that!" He yelled.

"I have no father and I will speak to you whatever way I like!" She spat back at him equally enraged.

"You will marry him or risk losing your friends as well as your own freedom" Rei calmed down and examined her current situation. 

Everything she held dear to her was in the palms of this man who she could barely call a father. Like Usagi had said before _"Family stick together and help each other out. I won't let anything happen to anyone of you. And I know you and everyone else would do the same" _It tore Rei apart to recall those words. Because now she knew what she must do.

"I hate you" she whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You'll thank me someday" he began to button his coat and straighten out hat.

"I don't see how" Rei whispered as more tears emerged.

"Don't cry it makes your eyes red and swollen" he shook his head at the sight of her.

"Isn't there someway I can do something else?" She asked as she turned her back to him. Then it hit her like lightning. She turned around in a second and walked up to him. Her eyes were wide with hope.

"What is it?" He asked reluctantly.

"Why can't I just con a guy? I can get just as much"

"But it isn't certain"

"I have a man who's worth millions right now. He wants to marry me" Rei told him hopefully.

"How much?" Rei's heart flooded with joy when he considered it.

"Two million in a divorce" she said hopefully.

"Frederic has twice as much even in a simple palimony"

"I can always find other men"

"Like Usagi said you're a beginner there's no guarantee" he said pointedly.

Rei's blood boiled when he practically told her she was incompetent at doing a simple thing as a con. She wanted to prove him wrong.

"How about a little bet?" She suggested.

"A bet? What do you take me for a fool?" Rei fought the urge to shout out "Yes!"

"Are you afraid of a challenge then?"

"Of course not!" 

If there was one thing this father and daughter had in common was their pride.

"Then are you in?" She raised her eyebrow at him as if she thought he was a coward.

"Fine, what are the terms?" He asked huskily as the cold began to nip at him.

"I'll marry Frederic if and only if I cannot find someone who is worth more then him. I'll seduce and con him. If I can't manage that, then I'll be more than happy to marry that demon Frederic" she smiled bitterly at her last sentence.

"Fine but under one condition"

"And that is?"

"It is to be done in three months time. And I want triple the amount Frederic is worth" he said greedily as he rubbed his hands together and grinned. 

"I want all the money you get from him" he added.

"Fine! It's not like I care for how much a man loses. I hate them all" she grunted as she stormed off.

*Next week*

"...so that is what I must succeed at or marry that devil" Rei kept her tears in check while she was at Mina's apartment when she told the rest of the girls the story. 

Usagi had ran off to the bathroom crying when she found out. For some reason she blamed herself for all this. If she had not bothered Rei at all this would never happened.

Ami was currently at the door trying to get Usagi to come out. Eventually she did, but couldn't bare to look at anyone in the eyes. Rei walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Remember, we're family, we stick together and help each other out no matter what. I'm helping you guys by doing this. If you want to help me, then help me look for a guy who's worth more than six million in a divorce" Rei sighed. 

It was stupid and childish of her to agree so quickly. It would be nearly impossible to find a man who is willing to give six million in a simple divorce case. But it had to be done for her friends sake, as well as her own.

"I know a way" Makoto piped up. Everyone turned to looked at her. Usagi and Rei finally took a seat on the couch and gave their attention to Makoto.

"New years eve is coming up. We could throw a party at my cousins mansion. I know she wouldn't mind since practically all her spending money comes from me. Her husband keeps her on a tight lease. But the mansion is hers not his and she'll surely allow me to throw a party"

"And I can ask Judith for names of some men she had at her party" Ami pulled out her cell phone.

"I can do a little searching around the city and Usagi can help me" Mina suggested.

Rei smiled at her friends and sighed. They were truly the best friends she ever had. All four were more than willing to help her out. At least there were some things in this world that made life easier for her to bear.

"Thanks you guys, I'd be lost without you" Rei smiled as the tears finally let out. Usagi held her and couldn't help but cry too.

"You bet you'd be lost" Usagi smiled. Rei chuckled and pulled away and began to think of a way to break up with Michael. It wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do since it was her first con after all. 

Rei sighed and picked up her cell phone and dialed Michael's number.

"Hi, Michael. It's me..."


	3. The Kiss

Rei walked back and forth in the bathroom. The party had started a while ago and she was doing just fine considering she only vomited twice so far. 

She was seriously beginning to think that life just hates her. Everything so far in all her twenty-four years have gone wrong. All the signs and paths led her down the dark road that shed no light for her.

Suicide had crossed her mind several times, but then she'd see the image of her friends in jail, and that made her want to live. She wanted to live so she could save her friends. If it were only for herself than she could've committed suicide. That's another reason why life didn't like her. She couldn't even kill herself!

"Rei, please come out" Mina said gently.

"Rei, get your sorry butt out here now! I did not throw this party for nothing!" Makoto began her tirade.

"Fine" Rei slammed open the door and rushed past her friend.

"Finally" Mina sighed and blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"Yeah, cause I need to go" Makoto ran in the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey! I was here first!" Mina started pounding on the door.

Rei had scurried off to find Ami. The sooner she could find a guy, the sooner all this hell would be over.

As Rei entered the ballroom she began her search for the blue haired genius. It wasn't hard to find Ami due to her cerulean colored hair.

"Ami," Ami turned around and smiled at Rei.

"How's it going?" Ami checked her list of men so far.

"Well, I only barfed twice" Rei shrugged.

"C'mon Rei. I found a guy who's worth five million" Ami began to drag Rei, but her heels were firmly planted in the ground.

"That won't be enough" she stated flatly.

"Yeah, but do you know how impossible it is to find a guy that rich? Six million is a lot of money, especially in a divorce. I still think you weren't thinking clearly when you made that bet. Six million is impossible" Ami began to drag her again, this time she went.

Before she knew it, she was in a deep discussion about how rich he was. The man talked more than Usagi! Man, was he conceited and vapid. But at least he's rich. Rei shuddered as she imagined walking down the isle and marrying him. She winced at the thought, and almost vomited again when she conjured up a picture on them on their wedding night.

"I got to go" Rei ran to the bathroom and slammed the door and puked out her lunch.

Usagi and Mina watched as her friend ran to the bathroom yet again. Mina groaned and Usagi had a hard time trying to stifle her giggles. Mina glared at the other blonde.

"This is no time to be laughing" Mina scolded as the approached the bathroom with Usagi following behind.

"Rei come out" Mina pleaded.

"No, never. He's a disgusting lecher" Rei shuddered again before vomiting again.

"Rei let me" Mina banged on the door, and reluctantly Rei opened the door and pulled her in then slammed it shut and locked it.

"Whoa!" Usagi's eyes widened. "Guess I can go" Usagi turned around so abruptly that she didn't notice a man just a few inches behind her and walked right into him. The impact was so sudden that she fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ow" Usagi got up and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to make you fall" the man tilted her chin up to face him. Immediately her cheeks flushed with heat, but then she remembered what her place was. And hit his hand away. She didn't even give him a glance and walked away.

"Don't touch me you moron!" She stormed off. He sighed and followed after her.

"Can we start over? That wasn't the first impression that I wanted to make" he explained quickly while walking up to her.

"Fine, I'm Miss leave-me-alone-or-I'll-shove-my-heel-up-your-ass!" She hissed at him, still not looking at the man as she tried to get away from him.

"Wait a minute" He gently grasped her arm and swung her around to face him. 

"God you are insistent-" her train of thought vanished as she finally looked at him. It was him with a capital H. His black haired seemed blacker up close, his features were sharp and breathtaking. His eyes were cinnamon brown. They hypnotized her. She didn't even realize she was gawking at him until he laughed at her. Then all thoughts disappeared and anger took over.

"Go away" she struggled to get away from his grasp.

"I'm sorry-"he began.

"You should be" Usagi stomped on his foot, which immediately caused him to release her arm.

"Okay, you win" he said in defeat. 

Usagi let out a satisfied grin and walked off. Well this shows that people aren't what they appear to be. Who did he think he was; yet again this proves men are jerks. Then suddenly in the middle of her thoughts a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. 

"John, I'm tired" Usagi sighed.

"I'm not John" the man replied. Usagi eyes widened like melons with shock.

Then she fumed with anger. She tried to remove his arms around her small waist before John or anyone f his friends found her in a position like this.

"Don't you get the point I'm trying to make?" After some desperate attempts she gave up and let him have it his way.

"The point is you want me" he grinned as he took in her scent. Usagi would've melted in his arms, but his words were so self-assured and so damn arrogant that she wanted to prove him wrong.

"Let me go. I despise you and have no intentions of wanting you, you chauvinistic ass of a man" She wished that it was the truth because she knew it was a lie. Her words didn't even convince herself, and she doubt it would convice him.

"I think you're lying" he held her tighter against his chest. Usagi sucked in her breath. And since when did he become so daring? He barely knew her and they were in a room filled with guests.

"I'll scream" she threatened.

"Not if I do this" he swing her around to face him and quickly lowered his lips on hers. 

The kiss was a demanding kiss as if he wanted to get something out of her; perhaps it was her relent that he wanted. And she gave it without a fight. His lips were soft and gentle yet unyielding. The kiss stirred something within her. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she began to shyly kiss him back.

Then he pulled away. the kiss was short, too short. She barely had time to savor it. Usagi touched her lips where he planted the kiss. Then looked up at him. Probably in the first time since a long time she was confused and had no control over a situation with a guy.

"I'm Chiba Mamoru" he panted out.

"I'm- my name..." Usagi couldn't believe it but a man actually made her forget her own name! Damn him. She knew he was going to be the downfall of her

"Tsukino Usagi" she blurted out.

"Hey Honey!" Usagi turned around and saw John waving at her. She turned back to Mamoru and frowned.

"I have to go" she offered quickly before dashing off. 

Mamoru was left standing there alone. But he wasn't in the least faded. He knew she would come back. It was there in her eyes. He had nothing to worry about. He sighed happily as he turned and walked to the bar.

Meanwhile, Mina had finally forced Rei out of the bathroom and wore a very satisfying smirk. She could always talk her friends into feeling guilty. And this time she worked her magic on the Raven haired friend.

"We all put a lot of effort into throwing this party and at least all you can do is try to find someone you'll like" Mina used her sad-puppy-eye look.

"Fine," Rei replied dully as she lugged herself around. 

"And fill up that stomach of yours. I swear by the way you going on in the bathroom, I'd say about three days worth of food is done the toilet" Mina shouted across the room at Rei.

Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed a plat at the buffet table. She sighed at all the food before her eyes, and sadly knowing that it would also end up in the toilet. There was no way she can keep anything thing down in her stomach.

"So we meet again" Rei turned around and faced _him_ again.

Rei looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes, "Does someone hate me up there?" she asked.

"Am I that bad?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"You have no idea" she said slowly, emphasizing each word. 

"You look wiped out" he grinned at her.

"Are you stalking me? It's illegal you know?" she glared at him. 

"You like sick" he stated, plainly avoiding her last comment.

"Thanks!" she turned spun her back to him and started to slam spoonfuls of food on her dish.

"I didn't mean it that way" he walked up besides her. "Would you like to take a walk outside with me?" he offered.

Rei gently set her plate down and looked up at him to see if he was serious. He was, his eyes showed said it all.

"No, I'm busy" she said curtly.

"Busy with what?" he asked.

"What is this an interrogation?" her voice was tinted with annoyance. Hopefully he got the point cross.

"Perhaps" he grinned.

"How dense are you?" Rei walked off leaving her plat behind and entered the bar. 

As soon as Rei entered the bar room she stopped dead in her tracks. Of course he followed her. She knew he would, it was useless to lose him. The man was so damn determined. But what made her freeze was the sight of Frederic. She hoped he hadn't seen her yet. She thanked god when he hadn't but as he started to turn around. Rei began to panic. She wouldn't be able to leave the room in time for him to not see her. 

Rei had no time to think of a good plan, so she let her instincts take control of this. She grabbed Jadeite's collar and pulled him towards her and kissed him with his back hiding Frederic from seeing her. 

The kiss was so sudden for him that he didn't know what to do, but her lips were so soft against his that he let his thoughts run away and began to kiss her back. His arms found their way down to her waist.

Rei wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes. She kissed him desperately and passionately. Through the entire kiss she had kept looking over Jadeite's shoulder and to Frederic to make sure was hadn't seen her. She was relieved when he and his friends left the bar through the door without even noticing her. Then Rei broke from the kiss and pushed Jadeite off of her.

"How dare you kiss me!" Rei said disgustedly at him and walked off to the bar.

"What?" he said confused. "You kissed me" he followed her.

"You didn't have to kiss back!" she wiped the kiss from her lips.

"I'll never understand women!" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he took a seat by the bar next to her.

"Ugh!" Rei grunted as she fold her arms.

"What can I get for you two?" the bartender asked.

"Beer!" they shouted. The bartender jumped back a little but then grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" Rei asked curiously.

"I'm grinning at you two. I see you have a 'young couple's argument'" he replied.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd ever date her" Jadeite scoffed. Rei took offense and glared at him.

She quickly composed herself and straightened out her mini skirt and stood closely beside him. Rei practically gave him a award winning view of her chest. And grinned at him as she placed her hand on his thigh.

"I don't believe you" she let her words come out slowly. Jadeite gulped and began to sweat.

"I don't either right now" he admitted. Rei smiled at her triumph. Then she noticed the bartender drooling at her.

"Sicko!" Rei glared at the bartender and left the room in a haste. As she left she felt Jadeite's eyes on her back.

By the time the party was over several guests were still hanging around. Some were to drunk to drive home. Others simply were to tired or lazy. 

Makoto was searching every nook and cranny of the mansion for Rei. But in ended in vain. She was no where to be found. Makoto sighed and fell onto the ouch and sipped her beer.

"I swear this day cannot get any worse" Makoto groaned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she left the party hours ago. No one has seen her since she left the bar" Ami piped up as she entered the room and slouched on a seat across from Makoto's.

"I wouldn't blame her. She has a lot on her mind. Maybe we shouldn't thrown just a big gathering. Well she missed the countdown of the new year" Makoto sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She's tough, I know she'll find a way out of this, I hope" Ami began to drift off to sleep.

"Yeah" Makoto yawned.


	4. Conning

A/N please read and review my story. One now on with the good stuff!

__

"...You make me want to be a better man..."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Mina's eyes filled with hearts as she watched the movie with her friends at Ami's house during their regular Tuesday movie night.

All the girls were gathered in Ami's room watching "As good as it gets". Mina and Usagi was laying on their stomach on Ami's bed while eating popcorn and seemed thoroughly engrossed in the film. Meanwhile Makoto was sitting up with her back against the head board along with Ami. Rei sat in front of the bed on the floor, with Mina on one side and Usagi at the other.

"Why can't real men be like that?" Makoto slouched back on the bed.

"Because there are no real men" Mina answered as she cowed down a handful of popcorn.

"Try talking with eating something, I swear you're turning into Usagi" Ami reprimanded.

"Hey! I resent that" Usagi humphed.

"Along with everything else" Rei muttered.

"I heard that Hino Rei! I happened to exceptionally good hearing" Usagi tilted her nose into the air in with a as-matter-of-fact attitude positively radiating from her.

"Since when?" Mina poked Usagi. Usagi groaned, her self-esteem for the week was now washed away.

"Hush up. I want to watch" Ami shushed.

By the time the movie was over the girls got ready to go out and load up with junk food. Ami was the first one ready and was waiting outside for the rest of them. Mina had been applying make-up and forced the others to also. Ami was the only one who was lucky enough to escape such a death.

"I'll drive" Ami offered. "Let's get in" The girls all got in and began chatting away.

It was a mindless chatter, nothing of any importance. It was only about weather, health, favorite color, where to eat, clothes, and movies. That of course was put a deadly halt and Finally Ami couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out the information.

"Rei I know someone who's worth six million in a simple alimony. It took a lot of digging and searching, but when I turned the TV on this morning I found my answer" 

Rei's eyes widened at the statement, as if she almost couldn't believe it. 

"Who on earth would have six million dollars to spare in a divorce?" she ran her hand through her long raven hair and sighed.

"His name is Jadeite Wilkins. He's an American. According to some web sites, he has old money from his family from way back, and he has new money from the stock market. He's quite a risk taker and gambles his money on investments. He's no fool of course. He knows how to handles business, according to the news today he's as intelligent as he is charming.

"And it's very convenient because he happens to be in town. I saw him on TV today as he was being interviewed on the morning news. He's young and quite handsome" Ami hinted.

"I'm going to have to meet him!" Rei's eyes began to lit up as her luck began to change.

"So I guess life doesn't hate you that much huh?" Makoto nudged Rei.

"At first I thought I could win the bet, But then I begun to think and found it impossible that any man would have six million to spare. I thought my father tripled the amount just so I would lose and marry Frederic. But now I can prove him wrong and get my freedom now" Rei smiled and hugged Ami.

Ami's eyes widened and swerved to the right and then back on the road again.

"Rei's-choking-me" Ami coughed out.

"Oops, sorry" Rei flushed as she back off and relaxed her body. Strange, she didn't even know it had been so tense.

"You guys want to eat at McDonalds?" Ami asked.

"Sure" Mina quickly begin to add lip gloss. Rei rolled her eyes at the blonde sitting besides her.

"Hi can I help you?" the lady behind the counter smiled as they walked up.

"We want two number threes, medium. A nine piece chicken McNugget with a small chocolate shake. And finally a number nine, small. To go, please" Ami smiled.

When they got their food and paid they drove off to the nearest bar and game room to play some pool as they eat and joke around.

By the time they got to the bar it was already eleven o'clock. It was very fortunate for them that the bars closes at two.

Usagi, Mina, and Makoto rushed to get some pool sticks and were eager to start. Ami on the other hand was more eager to fill her growling stomach. Rei was too busy laughing at Usagi and Mina fighting over the pool stick which they both claim was their 'lucky' one.

"Act you age" Makoto shook her head at the two.

"Or at least look like you're trying" Ami suggested.

This only caused Rei to laugh even harder. The two stopped arguing and gave Rei a bewildered look. Rei doubled over when she saw their faces. For some reason it was just so funny. It felt good to be able to laugh again. 

Ami raised her eyebrow at Rei. Makoto could only roll her eyes. Mina couldn't help but giggle.

"You've done it Mina! You turned Rei into a clown. I always knew you would but this time-" Usagi scolded Mina in mock anger.

"Hello ladies. May I buy you beauties a drink?" The girls stopped talking and rei stopped luaghing and turned to face about Average height with wrinkles covering every inch of any visible skin. His teeth were yellow and his breath smelled of rotten beer and moldy cigarettes.

"No thank you" Ami replied politely.

"Then forget you Miss goody two shoes. How about you ladies" He grinned and cocked his eyebrow up.

"Listen old man river we said no! Now beat it or I'll hurt you!" Rei threatened. 

No one, no matter what age or gender insults any of her friends without a good reason for it. Or else they would meet her wrath, which she was more than happy to bring out.

"Feisty, I like that" He rubbed his hands together. 

Re rolled her eyes. Men truly were impossible, especially when they were old pathetic lechers who had nothing better to do than feel up a women when she wasn't looking.

Just then the men was lifted a few inches off his feet. Rei looked behind and saw who was stepping in. When she saw who she groaned.

"Listen here old man. They said no, now scram if you don't want to end up in the grave!" Jadeite dropped the man. Then quickly scurried away. Then he turned his attention back to the girls,

"Are you girls okay?" he asked.

"We're fine, thank you very much for asking" Ami replied more politely than ever.

"I'm going to the bathroom. And vomit" Rei glared at the man and rushed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Makoto asked.

"Who knows" Mina shrugged before turning back to the man. "My name is Aino Minako, but you can call me Mina" Mina held out her hand and shook his.

"I'm Makoto" she said dryly.

"Nice to meet you-"

"I'm Tsukino Usagi" Usagi interrupted. "And that over there sitting by the table is Mizuno Ami"

"I'm Jadeite Smith" he announced.

Almost immediately the girls jaws dropped to the ground except for Ami's. Hers was dropped when she first saw him.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost" he began to look even more concerned.

"Um, I'll be right back" Mina ran off to find Rei.

The girls giggled nervously and twiddled their thumbs. The silence was so unbearable that when Usagi broke the silence they all sighed.

"So, you're the Jadeite Wilkins" Usagi grinned.

"So, you're the Usagi Mamoru keeps talking about" at the mention of that name Usagi turned scarlet red.

"What!" Rei shouted when Mina explained who the man was.

"It's true!" Mina sighed exasperatedly as she rubbed her temples. It appears that nothing was getting through to Rei.

"He can't be. I've met him twice. And never did he mention it, If someone was that rich I'm sure that they would blabber it to everyone" Rei tried to convince Mina that the man out in the bar is a liar.

"Ami saw him on TV and she didn't deny it" she splashed her self with water, hoping to relieve some stress.

"So?" Rei folded her arms. It wasn't the best come back but she had ran out of excuses.

"Has he ever told you his name?" Mina looked up at her friend who only shook her head.

"Have you ever asked?" and again she shook her head.

"Do you have any proof that he is not who he says he is?" Rei looked up and shook her head in silence.

"Then why won't you believe me?" Mina asked pleadingly.

"Because if he is who he claims to be. Then I ruined my chances with him long ago" Rei was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Rei" Mina hugged her friend.

"Just when I thought everything was turning for the better, it turns out that life screwed me over again. I hate the hope it made me feel and only to be let down again"

"Rei, don't cry. You're stronger than that. The art of conning is to be swift, seductive, and keen. You can bounce back from this. This is your only chance. Take it or marry Frederic" Mina left those words lingering as she left.

Rei looked in the mirror and brushed the tears away and forced on a smile. She cleaned herself up and marched out of the bathroom. And hopefully he might still be there.

When Rei came into view Jadeite couldn't turn his gaze away from her. _Beautiful_ was just not enough to describe her. Everything from her flimsy black top to her tight dark blue jeans made him want to ravage those lips again. She had the curves in all the right places and had the clothes to accent them more than what was necessary. 

Her hair flew softly behind her back, wild and unbridled. Her lips were pink and soft just like the way he remembered. It would take more than self-control for him to not try to touch her tonight.

Rei took in the sight of him, and she had to admit he was pleasing to the eye. More than pleasing, perhaps even breathtakingly perfect. 

Her eyes roamed all over his body and stopped at his eyes. She swore those eyes grew more beautiful each day. His eyes displayed the richest blue from the calmest waters. It was more than enchanting, more than words could say. She would love to wake up every morning looking into the depths of those kind cerulean eyes, but then what was she thinking? Dreaming never solved anything. It was a waste of brain cells.

Rei shook her head of those thoughts and walked up to him.

"Hi, sorry about running of before, but the man repulsed me so much-"

"Say no more. I understand. By the way I never caught your name" he smiled down at her.

"Oh my name! I guess I never told you. It's Kimura Rizu" Rei lied right between her teeth. But it was a part of conning. Her friends had nothing to worry about since they had no part in this and could give their name freely.

"It's a pleasure to finally know your name Rizu" He smiled softly at her.

"And your would be?" 

"Jadeite Wilkins" His grinned at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled seductively. 

Then he began to chuckle. For no reason at all. Rei was beginning to get annoyed but kept her patience in check, after all it is a virtue.

"What's so hilarious?" 

"You!" he burst out laughing. Rei had a mind to punch him right here and now, but she reminded herself that if she did she'd have to marry Frederic. Even the mere thought of it was hell enough for her.

"What's so funny about me?" she began to show her annoyance in her voice.

"I liked you better when you were mad. It's so ridiculous to see you acting nice and proper" he began to calm down from his laughter.

By now Rei was fuming inside. But on the outside it was barely noticeable. Her teeth was clenched tightly, her lip were pulled thin and tight. Her eyes flared with fire.

"Are you insinuating that I can't be kind and proper?" Rei glared at him while Mina was silently mouthing for Rei to stop, but she couldn't not now at least. Her pride was damaged.

"Exactly, it does not suit you. I rather have you run wild with that viper tongue of yours than act kindly" He sighed heavily and walked past her.

"Are walking out on me?" She set her hands on her hips and watched him turn around and face her.

"Yes," His answer was curt and simple. He turned around once more and began to walk away.

"No one insults me and walks off unscathed" The once serene amethyst glow was now a deep violet blaze of indignation.

"I'll be the first then" Jadeite said as he left the bar.

At that moment Rei couldn't care less if he was a King. Her pride had been hurt and it demanded justice. It was always one of her bad traits. But at that moment she didn't even care about ruining her chances with him. She stormed through the bar and flung the door opened and saw him walking across the half empty parking lot towards his car.

As soon as she saw him she quickly walked after him. She ignored her friends as they told her to stop. When she was an arms length away she pushed him with all her strength, but that only caused him to stumble a few steps.

He quickly turned around and faced her. His expression showed raw anger and resentment. His faced darkened as he scowled at her. Rei wasn't a least bit faded by any dark looks he threw at her.

"I don't know who you think you are. I don't care if you're a millionaire. No one insults me and leaves without a earful from me!" Her whole entire body was trembling with anger as she shouted.

"I didn't realize I was insulting. I'd guess from what you're normally insulted with that this would be a compliment" He sneered back at her.

Enough was enough. Her breathing became heavier. Her chest rose as she inhaled and gone down when she exhaled. She was insulted beyond damaging just her pride. It also touched her soul and that had stung the most. Her own self-worth diminished.

Jadeite knew that this time he had gone far enough. The hurt was in her eyes. But before he could make amends a sharp sting came across his cheek. Rei had slapped him. then almost immediately she burst into tears and ran away.

Rei's friends had saw what happened from a few feet away. They begun to chase after her but Jadeite stopped them.

"Don't, it's my fault. You guys can leave. I'll make it up to her and take her home. I'm sorry" And he really did feel sorry. Never in his life had he ever insulted any woman and he regretted deeply that he did.

"Okay, just have her call us when she's home okay?" Usagi said sympathetically. 

"Sure" he answered with much depression in his tone. When the girls had left, Jadeite ran in the direction of where she had ran off to.

After much searching as well as thinking about his words he finally found her. She was curled up against a wall with her legs drawn up to her chest and with her arms hugging her legs. Her black raven hair and strewn everywhere. Her head was rested in her arms. Sobs could be heard from a few feet away.

The clouds had cleared and the moon shed light on her. She looked so lost and without a soul, without anyone, without ever knowing happiness. Could she be the same women he had known before? Could somewhere within all that fury be buried a lost little girl?

The sight that he was presented with truly made his heart sink. At that moment in time he hated himself more than anything.

He carefully approached her and halted when he was at least a few inches away. He then kneeled down besides her. He tried to pat her arm but she'd always flinch away from his touch.

"Rizu, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't even try to apologize. You hurt me so much" Rei finally lifted her head and faced him. Her eyes were puffy and red with tears still brimmed around the edges. tears stains were clearly visible on her ivory white cheeks. 

"It was just that you made me so angry in that bar that I couldn't-"

"How? H-How on earth did I upset you? I-If I recall correctly... y-you started it all by insulting me" Rei choked out in between sobs. Just the thought of it made her tears renew itself all over again.

Jadeite grabbed her and pulled her to him. His arms circled around her lithe and small body. He rocked back and forth and shushed softly as she cried in his arms.

"Rizu, I never intended to ever hurt you intentionally. I was mad at you because when I told you my name you became so nice to me all of a sudden and I thought it was because I'm wealthy.

"My whole life people have treated me with fake kindness because of my money. They'd even tell me it was sunny when it's raining if they were given the chance. They'd just say what I want to hear. When I met you. You were different. You told me the exact opposite and showed me that I won't always get everything my way.

"I thought you were someone who could be straightforward and look beyond my money and notice a person on the other end. And Then when I told you my name you started to be like everyone else I knew. For once I'd like to have someone who wouldn't" Jadeite explained.

The two stayed there in silence, never moving a muscle. The wind blew past them and lifted a few strand of hair, clearing them away from her face.

Jadeite pulled away far enough for him to see her face. Her tears were gone, but the sorrow was still there.

"Please, forgive me. Talk to me at least" he pleaded with her.

In her mind she argued back and forth about ignoring him or talking to him. She certainly understood how he must've felt now that he told his reasons for why he done what he did. However that did not help with what pain she still felt in her heart. The words were harsh and still clung to her.

"I said those words out of anger. It was a spur of the moment. The words I spoke were empty and held no truth. I now realize you are not that person" He stroked her hair.

It stung her harder then it had before. Because she knew she was exactly what he had said. It didn't matter if he didn't think it. It did matter that she knew it. It was never his fault, only hers. But her pride blocked her from seeing it.

"I'm sorry" Rei stated. "I'm so sorry" a single tear slid down her cheek. Jadeite gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"It's okay Rizu" he assured her with his dashing smile.

"No, I feel so-"

"Shush, you don't have to explain. I can tell my your actions earlier outside that you could care less. If you did care would you have hit me?" He interrupted her sentence

"I'm sorry-" 

"Stop apologizing. It's me who should be, not you. I'm sorry Rizu" He smiled. Rei managed to give a small smile and that was all he needed to be reassured.

"I better go. My friends are probably worried and sick of waiting" Rei got up and straightened her clothes and brushed the dirt off.

"Actually I told them to leave. I said I'd see to it that you were taken home. After all it was my fault that you ran off" Jadeite explained as they began to walk back.

When they reached his car. Jadeite act the part of the perfect gentlemen by opening the door and helping her in. Rei almost felt sorry for what she was going to do to him, but she didn't.

Please read and review!

If you have any further comments or suggestions feel free to email me at bittersweet701@aol.com

Tel me if you like it or abhor it.


	5. Feigned Passion

A/N Please read and review this story.

This ficcy is mostly centered around Rei and Jadeite with a hint of a Usagi and Mamoru. There's not much on the others thought, sorry. 

As the sleek black Mercedes Benz pulled up to Rei's apartment, she started panicking. If she ever wanted to make her move, this was it. Otherwise she would it drag on for more than three months. 

As the car came to a stop Jadeite got out and came around to Rei's side and opened the door for her. As Rei got out she faked a sprained ankle and fell into his arms. Rei winced when she realized she really did sprain her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Jadeite helped her on her feet.

"No!" she limped.

"That'll teach you to wear four inch heels, huh?" he joked. Rei sighed, her patience was running out.

"Can you help me to my apartment? I might fall down the stairs. The elevator broke" Rei leaned on him to keep herself steady.

"Sure," Jadeite swung her arm around his neck and with one hand he held on to her waist and helped her into the building.

By the time they reached the eighth floor the were both out of breath. Jadeite leaned against a wall as Rei kept herself steady by gripping on the doorknob. Jadeite inhaled deeply and glared at Rei.

"You never told me it was on a eighth floor!" Jadeite's face was flushed with heat as he practically hollered at her. 

Rei bit her lower lip and gave him a sad puppy look. "Would you have helped me if I did?"

"Definitely....not!" Jadeite exhaled deeply.

"See!" Rei's eyes twinkled a bit at his tired look. In truth, it only made him look more handsome.

Jadeite let out a small chuckle. Contrary to what he had said he knew he still would've helped her. Whatever it took to be near her a bit longer he would do. It was as if she had cast some kind of spell on him when they first met on the balcony. Ever since that fateful night he couldn't stop thinking about her, even in his damn dreams he couldn't escape her!

Life had been good to him and it led him up to where he is right now. If fate had some sort of plan for everything that has happened then maybe all his luck and fortune was to be here.

Jadeite let out a soft sigh as he stepped closer to her. His eyes gazed past every inch of her. Her beauty was ethereal. There was no denying it. For god's sake she must've been an angel. 

She was the only person he knew that really treated him the same she treated everyone else. She did not treat him any higher for his money. 

Her features were delicate and soft, so soft he wanted to touch her again, just to feel those lips against his. 

Rei stood as stiff as a board. Her skin burned and flushed where his eyes roamed past. The scrutiny was driving her mad. She was never the patient nor still person. She looked up and gazed into his eyes. They were gentle as they stared back into her violet gaze. The two clashed with the heat of the moment.

Jadeite wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her small body against his own. Her hands rested gently on his chest and rose when he inhaled and fell when he exhaled. Rei tilted her head up to meet his eyes. He smiled softly as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. He softly brushed his against hers, barely even touching. He was teasing her as her need for him became greater.

Rei whimpered when he repeated it over again. He was making her hope soar and left her with anxiety. Then finally after much waiting on her part he finally pressed his lips against hers. It was a passionate moment. Fire had been stirred within the depths of her body, which she thought had long been distinguished, he made her want him more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned harder against him. In response her gripped her tighter and kissed her harder with more passion and lust. 

And all too soon it ended when their need for air became to great. The two separated from their heated moment of passion, leaving them both stunned and dizzy. Jadeite breathed heavily as he leaned his back against the door, with his eyes closed and head lifted, facing the ceiling. Rei watched him breathe, he was a work of art. No man had ever made her feel what she had felt during the kiss. In a way she was scared, but all coherent thoughts was brushed away when his eyes settle on her once again.

"I guess, I'll come by tomorrow" The words were huskily spoken. "To check on your ankle, that is" he added quickly. A bit too quickly and caused Rei to chuckle.

"Then I'll be waiting" she replied.

"Good night" Jadeite whispered as he began to walk away. 

Rei watched him slowly retreat until he was out of sight. The smile she wore since the kiss still lingered on. Rei opened the door and walked her. She hurried to her bed and hugged her pillow and sighed. It was all she could do to keep herself from laughing out in joy. She didn't know if she felt happy because she might actually win the bet or if it was his kiss.

The next morning like any other morning Wednesday morning. It was early, _really_ early when Rei woke up. No matter how much she tried to sleep, she just couldn't. Apparently she had taken too many beers while trying to calm herself down and relax herself into sleep, that she got drunk and had a hangover. Her hangovers was never just loved to wake her up early. And now she couldn't even sleep that off.

"Great, another burden life just handed to me on a silver platter" Rei grumbled as she limped her way to the kitchen.

"for god's sake I can't even fake spraining my ankle without actually breaking it!" she growled as she entered the kitchen and looked around.

Her apartment was pitch black except for a few night lights that she had plugged in every other room. Rei drew open the curtains. It was as she suspected the sun haven't even touched the black skies yet. 

In the corner of the kitchen was a clock. It's red lights beamed '5:00'. Rei let a groaned as she slumped her way to the fridge and searched for ice-cream. True, it wasn't the most healthiest thing to eat in the morning, but when you have a hangover the size of Texas with a side of insomnia you just don't care what's healthy anymore.

Rei slammed the fridge and headed to the couch. She set her bucket of ice-cream and the spoon on the table and left the room to find some candles to light up the room. She did not dare to bathe in the luxury of electricity, at least not when the bill is that high. Her whole savings was still zero and hadn't made much money, no thanks to her father who got her in the mess. But she didn't complain. She only hoped that she would fall asleep and the candle would burn her apartment as well as herself and end the tragedy. But then what about her friends

"Life just loves to screw me over, doesn't it?" Rei lit the candles and settled herself down.

By the time ten o'clock rolled around her hangover had been long gone. Rei had woken only an hour ago and to disappointment nothing burned. Rei began to get up, but as soon as her right foot touched ground she collapsed.

Rei laid on the floor for a while, as she was brooding. "Great, guess I'm going to the doctors today" 

Rei hefted herself up with the aid of a nearby table. When she was up and halfway to the bathroom the doorbell rang. Rei stopped for several minute, debating whether or not she should answer the door. But if it was the stupid encyclopedia salesmen again she was going to hurt him.

Rei waited in the hall way for a while. Their was no knock or ring and she assumed whoever it was had left and began to limp her way to the bathroom. As she made it to the doorway the doorbell began to ring like crazy. 

It had caught her off guard and she slipped and landed on her back.

"Why me!" Rei screamed as she stared at the ceiling. Rei started to get up, but found herself too weak. So she went for her second option and crawled to the door. When she got there and lifted herself up carefully. She opened the door while gripping to a chair that was nearby.

Rei didn't even bother to look at who was there before she started to run her mouth off. She was too busy concentrating on keeping herself steady and blocking the pain.

"Listen here asshole! I said I don't want any damn encyclopedia's. Get the point and move on!" Rei was about to slam the door shut but the salesmen shoved his foot in, which kept her from the closing the door. Rei would've kicked his foot, but at the current time she didn't have the strength.

"I'm not selling encyclopedia's" Rei quickly looked up and met Jadeite's eyes.

"Oh," Rei blushed as she opened the door for him to come in.

"Rizu, you're a mess" Jadeite exclaimed as he walked by.

"Yeah, nice to see you too" Rei rolled her eyes as she shut the door.

"Did I come at a bad time? It sure did take you some time to answer the door" He folded his arms and tapped his foot while waiting for and explanation.

"Well, excuse me if you had to wait longer the usual. But my foot is the size of Maine! Not to mention I was down the hall at the bathroom. Did I mention I happened to fall? Twice! And I crawled my way to the door and that I've been keeping myself from falling by gripping this chair here! And you come and all huffy and demanding an explanation-"

"I was just kidding" Jadeite began to laugh.

"Oh," Rei blushed "You could've stopped me sooner"

"Yes, but we all know how you look cute when you get mad" He winked at her as he looked around her apartment.

Rei who was still standing by her chair, began to grow angrier by the minute, "Was there a reason for you being here?" 

"Yes, now that you mentioned it. I wanted to check on that ankle of yours and maybe....dinner?" he suggested brazenly.

"If you think I'm that easy-" Rei was silenced as he placed a gentle finger over her lips.

"I would _never_ think that you are easy" His liquid blue gazed on her stunning violet ones with such intensity, which caused her to loosen her grip on the chair and collapsed onto his chest.

She held on to him as tightly as she could to keep herself from falling, yet never once breaking eyes contact. Jadeite in turn wrapped his arms around her lithe form, trying his best to keep her up.

"I- I um Could I-" Her lips were silenced again however this time is was by his own lips.

His lips gently pressed against hers as she whimpered from the gentle touch. Jadeite was a patient man, and all good things come to those who wait, right? Rei slowly gave in to temptation and welcomed his kiss. 

It was soft, and sweet caress of his lips against hers was enough to make her insides churn. She was even daring enough to let his tongue slip into her mouth and taste her sweetness.

Being caught up in the moment of passion, she slowly closed her eyes and placed one hand on his chest and the other in on the back of his neck, drawing him closer to her. Her whole body called out for him, but in the back of her mind she was screaming...no. But for the moment, she ignored all that and let herself be contempt.

As the kiss slowly ended, the pain in her ankle returned. Which brought up the whole reason why she fell on him, which caused the kiss. 

"I think, I may need to go to my doctor today" Rei winced as she placed some pressure on the foot.

"Sure, let my get some ice for you and we'll go" Jadeite helped her to the couch and went to fetch some ice.

"Where's you fridge?" Jadeite asked from the kitchen.

Rei rolled her head back and closed her eyes, "Oh, I forgot. It was taken out a couple of days ago"

Life just wasn't getting any easier for this raven haired city gal. Most of her furniture, and household conveniences were sold in order to pay for her monthly rent. Everything would've been better if her father hadn't stepped in. Ever since then she was too busy and hadn't concentrated on the income. By the rate things were going, she'd end up on the streets before next month.

"Did it break down?" he asked as he walked over and sat next to her.

"No, I'm just having problems. Very big financial problems" She stressed every word of the last sentence. "It also doesn't help that someone, up there, doesn't like me" Rei opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh, I see. How long have you been living like this?" He slipped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer to him. Rei stiffened, and eyes widened, all her nervousness was swarming back. The same shouting at the back of her head came rushing back.

"Um, for a few months. Not too bad considering I could've lost this place months ago" Her tone quivered as she spoke and reached a high pitch point when she felt his hand hold her more tightly.

"If you ever need help, you can ask me" He whispered mellifluously in her ear.

"I don't want to use you" The words stung because that was exactly what she was doing. 

She thought by now she would've became accustomed to this, but he was turning out to be so different than from all the others that she felt sympathy for him. And a wave of regret on what she was going to do to him.

"Let's go" Rei patted his leg and began to get up. 

Jadeite sighed as he watched her sorry attempt to get up. He chortled as she stumbled back and fell on his lap.

"I think I should carry you again"

"Yeah, I guess" Rei sighed.

"Rei Rei Rei..." The over weighted balding doctor approached her as he entered the room.

"I sprained my ankle" Rei explicated quickly.

"I see" He lifted her foot up for a close examination "Did you break anything?"

"Hopefully not" she snorted as she took back her foot.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. I'm guessing you haven't put ice on it? It's practically swelled up like a blow fish" the doctor chuckled as he wrote a few notes on her medical record.

"Thanks" she rolled her eyes and hopped down from the counter.

A while later Rei walked into the waiting room where Jadeite was waiting for her. She slowly limped her way over to him, each step causing her to wince. The doctor had wrapped a bandage around her ankle, not to mention he had packed her up with ice and she was now feeling numb.

"So how did it go?" Jadeite set the magazine down and looked up at her as she blew a few strands of hair away from her face.

She looked down at him and rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Let's just say me and him don't get along well"

"Oh I see. If you don't mind me asking, why do you dislike him?" Jadeite stood up and helped her to the exit.

"He's a...." Rei began but finished in a soft murmur "friend of my dad"

"Oh" Jadeite looked at her quizzically. "You don't like your dad?"

"He's not even fit to be called my dad. I hate him" she answered fiercely, her eyes flared with fire at the simple thought of him.

"Well," Jadeite glanced at his watch, it had just turned '12:00' "How about we go shopping or something fun?"

Rei groaned and looked up at him wearily "I can't. If I do I'll be even more broke. Pretty soon I'll probably be working the streets for money" Rei joked, but Jadeite's expression became grim.

"Just joking!" Rei laughed "I'm not prostitute material anyways"

"Good," Jadeite led her to his car and helped her in. 

As soon as the both got settled in, Jadeite started the car and sped off to the nearest mall. Every once in a while he stole a precious little glance at her as she twiddled her thumbs and stared blankly out the window.

He had known her for only a week or two and already he knew he wanted her. But this time he wanted much more. More than before, more than he had ever been given. He was determined at achieving this goal in particular. 

In the past he had bedded many women. Some more beautiful than Rei, others more gentle and kind, but something about her excited his senses and sent his nerves in overdrive. Trying to be rational was completely out of the question. His instincts had been put into play more and more when she was around. He didn't use his mind and think thoroughly anymore. All he could think of was the feeling of her in his arms.

One word alone described her, bewitching. And that was what she was doing to him without even knowing. He was enchanted by her. He hung onto every word that flew poetically from her soft pink lips, savored the feeling of every moment when she was near, memorized every inch of her captivating beauty, and fell for her without ever knowing...and still didn't.

Rei was startled from her reverie when they turned into the mall's entrance. Apparently she was so busy working the whole plan in her mind that she lost track of where they were going and everything else, basically.

"Jadeite, I told you I can't afford-" 

"I'll buy everything, Rizu" He turned for a quick second and smiled lovingly.

Rei melted as her eyes met up with his when he smiled at her. And as quick as it appeared, it disappeared as he looked back to the road. Jadeite found a empty parking space and quickly parked in it. He got out of the car and hurried over to Rei's side and helped her out.

"You know you can't carry me all day. Your arms will fall off" Rei leaned onto him as they entered the mall.

"Don't worry I'm sure they have wheelchairs here" he smirked.

"You're treating me like I'm crippled. All I have is a sprained ankle!" 

"Yeah, and you didn't even bother to pack it with ice. Now its the size of Russia, not to mention blue" He pointed out.

"Okay enough of berating me already. Geesh!" Rei smiled as her eyes found a line of wheelchairs by a wall.

Please read and Review!


	6. Falling

A/N Please review this story, because this is one of my first and biggest anime series in sailor moon. So please review. 

Oh yeah and one more thing, if you don't like the way I make the characters then poo on you! Cuz I do!

Six weeks had already passed by without any mishaps in the new relationship. Jadeite visited Rei every once in a while, most of the time though it was by surprise and always caught her in a bad time. Just last week he ranged the doorbell, like a mad man, while Rei was settling down for her weekly bubble bath. Being the stubborn person that she is, she ignored it and continued on with her lovely reverie. And being the curious and rude person which he is, he picked open the lock and entered her apartment. From that point there was a lot of screaming, shouting, angry voices, and water splashing every which way out of the tub. From that night on needless to say Jadeite learned his lesson about intruding. Rei on the other hand bought two more locks, still not trusting him even though he had promised never to barge in again.

But put that all aside and what you see is a happy young couple on the brink of discovering love in each other. Of course that was from Jadeite's point of view. He was a man who always looked at a glass half full instead of half empty. He believed in the best and the upside of every disaster. He wouldn't except defeat because only then is a person truly defeated. But if you keep on believing and trusting then there will be a way.

However on the opposite side of the corner was Rei, who believed in the worst even in the best of times. The glass always remained half empty never half full. This all could be blamed on her childhood and who she grew up around. Her father was never really around unless he wanted someone 'from' her or 'of' her. Her grandpa was the only male she could actually count on. But he had died and everything she believed that was good and true died along with him.

But Rei had to press that all aside and keep her mind steady and straight. The path that she had to take would consume most of her time and control. She had to stay in control and run everything smoothly if she wanted to pull this off in less than two months.

There was nothing to worry about for Rei. Everything was running smoothly. And if there was one thing that life didn't screw her with was this mission. A month already past and the second was creeping up. Jadeite still came over every other day. They'd watch a flick together on Friday nights, cuddling next to each other on the couch, with the lights turned off. Sometimes they'd ignore the movie and get caught up in the heat of the moment. But Jadeite knew when to stop, Rei on the other hand didn't want to at times. Jadeite was always the more noble one. When it was over and Rei would look back and think how right he was. If she had gone further with him she would have regretted it.

If there was one thing she would miss about him once she was through with him was the way he always surprised her. He would bring her little trinkets and small things but none the less sentimental. All the gifts he got her were symbolic to their relationship. He didn't bother spoiling her with diamonds and gold. Instead he went out for the little things that mattered. And those were the things that touched Rei. And if truth be told, it scared her...

Rei sat outside on her balcony looking at the streets below her. It was a warm and cheerful Thursday morning, the sun was shining the birds were singing and the children were laughing. She closed her eyes and drew in a light breath and calmed her senses. rested on her lap was a book, _Romeo and Juliet._

"It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief." she whispered as a gentle breeze blew past her.

Her eyes snapped open and once again fixed her glance at the streets below. She had been waiting all morning for Jadeite to come but now it seems he wasn't going to come. He was already an hour late and there was no use waiting any longer. It was clear, he wasn't coming.

Rei went back in and gather what little money she had and left the apartment. She took to the stairs instead of the elevator, somehow trying to stall time and wait for him. She reached the bottom of the stairs, alas, he wasn't there.

Rei walked out and hailed a cab and headed to a coffee shop where her father was waiting for her. She had invited Jadeite over so she would have a good excuse not to meet with her father. Unfortunately he did not show up and she would have to go. The faiths above just wasn't smiling down upon her at all.

Rei walked into the shop and immediately spotted her father sitting at a booth wearing one of his cheap suits, sullied with the smell of old cigarettes.

"Rei, there you are. You're late" He warned her with his eyes as he patted to the seat next to him.

Rei glared at him and took a seat across from him instead. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How's everything going?" He sipped his hot coffee carefully. "I hope you're not wasting both yours and my time with this Jared fellow"

"His name in Jadeite and I'm making good progress." Rei gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. 

"Remember if you don't you will marry Frederic and with a smile" He added cruelly.

"I'm not as incompetent as you would like to think" Rei retorted just before the waitress came and took her order.

"Yes yes yes, but in the end if you don't get him you're just wasting both of our time" He tapped his fingers against the table as he spoke slowly and carefully.

"Don't worry either way you'll get your money, wont you?" Rei narrowed her eyes at him.

"Be glad that you're over eighteen otherwise I could lock you up at home and-"

"There is no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't" Rei picked up her purse and stormed out of the shop. 

Leaving her father and her coffee behind.

As soon as Rei rounded the corner of the busy street she bumped into the devil himself, Frederic Harrison. Rei pushed him away, but his grip on her arm was tight.

"Let go of me" Rei snarled as her eyes flared with fire.

"Whoa! What's the rush, sweet...thing?" He stalled the last part as he checked her out, his hungry eyes roaming all over her.

"I'm not your sweet thing. And please refrain from calling me that and let me go" Rei tried to jerk out of his arms but it was useless.

He held her closer and pressed himself into her. Rei struggled and tried not to cause a scene. The last thing she needed was a big scene. Frederic caressed her face softly and brought his lips close to her ear and whispered all the things they would do when they get hitched. Rei wanted very much to vomit, but kept it down in her stomach until she was home. However the image of Frederic's Armani suit covered with vomit all over was quite entertaining.

Enough was enough, Rei kicked him in the shin and jerked away from him, but close enough for him to hear what she had to say.

"Listen here creep! I am not going to marry a lowlife such as yourself. And If I ever do I swear I'll kill myself" Rei spat at him and hurried off.

Unknown to both of them, across the street two liquid blue eyes watched them. But he had turned away before he could see Rei jerk away from the man and glare at him hatefully. All he saw was the surprise in her eyes and the lust in his.

Jadeite sighed heartbrokenly and walked around morosely. The morning just didn't seem as bright as it did when it first started. He had wanted to visit Rei, but due to a surprise meeting that had to be delayed an hour. When he did arrive she was no longer there. And he dared not to pick her lock again after what happened the first time. Instead he decided to take a walk around Tokyo and find something to surprise Rei with. It turned out that he was the one surprised. 

Before he knew where he was going, he found himself at Rei's door and the nightfall had settled in. 

Silently, he paced back and forth, replaying every little detail in his head of what had happened. For all he knew he could've been overreacting. The man could've been a friend of hers, but no it wasn't. The look in his eyes were much more than a friend. He sucked in his breath and knocked on the door.

He almost smiled when he heard a scream and a pot smashing to the ground, he always seemed to visit her on the wrong times.

Rei was cleaning up her apartment, simply thinking about the days events. None of which she was happy about. Everything seemed more wrong than ever. Jadeite didn't show up, she met her father, bumped into Frederic, got ran over by a dog, and her apartment was a mess. Since Jadeite wasn't going to come over she decided to tidy up. She was balancing a stack of books in her left hand and dirty laundry on that arm, while she had an empty flower pot in her right hand. Her balance was quite elegant and graceful. The way she carried herself like she was floating was marvelous. But all that was wrecked when the sudden and loud knocks banged against her door.

"I said no more encyclopedias! I have a boyfriend and he will kick the-" Rei opened the door and blushed. "Sorry, I always seem to do that to you huh?"

"It's all right. Can I come in?" Rei opened the door wider for him to enter and when he did he stared at the mess.

"What happened?"

"I was cleaning, but your annoying knock on the door surprised me and I ended up dropping everything" Rei sighed as she got out a broom. "So what are you doing here?" 

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by" He replied nonchalantly, as he made his way to the couch.

Rei stopped sweeping and looked up at him, "Jadeite, you're work is nowhere near my place and your place is farther away"

"Okay so I lied! I wanted to see you" He raised his hands and surrendered.

"That's sweet of you" Rei blushed as she looked down and begun to sweep again.

"You know Rizu, you should keep your face up. It's pretty and it'll be a shame if you hide it from everyone" Jadeite smiled as her blush deepened.

"Later, do you want to go somewhere? Like the movies or-"

"Let's go out for dinner. I want you to meet Mamoru and his new girlfriend" Jadeite got up and walked towards Rei.

"Why do you want me to meet him? If you think you can get rid of me by dumping me with him then-" Before she could finish his lips leaped onto hers. At first he caressed her lips with his then licking them, taunting her, making her want more. Then he gave into his own desires and took over her. It was a heated kiss, one filled with lust, passion, anger and jealousy. He quickly pulled away and looked down at her.

"I will never try to get rid of you, Rizu. I want you too much" He pulled her into his arms and crushed her.

Rei stood in his tight embrace with thoughts and doubts running through her mind. Jadeite was different, different from Michael, different from her father, different from Frederic. There was no denying it now, she regretted using him. A month ago she could care less, but part of him had finally got to her. She held in a tear that was burning in her eyes. This was no time to turn around.

"You're lying" Rei chuckled, trying to lighten things up.

"I would never lie to you" He held her much tighter and kissed the top of her head, "Let's get going Rizu"

He finally released her and watched her walk to her bedroom to change. He let out a heavy breath and sat down on the couch once again.

Maybe this was all in his mind, maybe that guy was nothing to her, but either way he couldn't stop tormenting himself over and over again with the image of his angel in another man's arms. 

By the time Rei came out Jadeite was too buried in his thoughts that he barely noticed her. When he did he saw sorrow in her eyes but quickly disappeared as if it was never there. Something was bothering her and he would find out what, but for now he wanted to enjoy that night.

Rei wore a simple black skirt that reached mid-thigh with a slit going up her right leg. The gray flimsy blouse she wore did its best to show off every perfect curve and roundness. Standing in her pumps she watched him as he looked her over and walked towards her. His eyes never once leaving hers.

"You look like beautiful" He commented as he brushed a strand of hair off her shoulders.

"Shall we go?" Rei asked while she took his hand in hers.

"Yes," He smiled as he led them out.

"Where is that Jadeite? I swear he enjoys being late every single time just to annoy me" Mamoru glanced at his watch as he paced back and forth. The dark haired man stood at the entrance of a restaurant with a red head at his side.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be here on time" Sue held his arm and cuddled up to him.

"I hope so" Mamoru smiled and kissed her roughly and pulled away quickly. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her small waist all roamed his eyes over her body. She was the typical average height red headed beauty bimbo. She had the legs and the chest for it. Her eyes were light green and held a mysterious shine in them. Her lips were full and pink. She wore a leather mini-skirt with a tight off the shoulders red top.

"Is that his car?" Sue pointed to a black Benz which was making its way down the street.

"I do believe so" Mamoru cocked a grin as the car drove up to them. Jadeite rolled Rei's window down and glanced at Mamoru and his date.

"It's about time" Mamoru grinned as he stared down at Rei. Jadeite noticed where his friend's attention was and began grinding his teeth together.

"Yeah, well I would appreciate it if you stopped drooling over her. You've got your own girl" Jadeite reminded him.

"Very true" Mamoru opened the door for Rei. 

Rei took his hand and got out. Mamoru slammed the door and turned back to Jadeite. "I believe there is a parking lot in the back. I'll see you inside" Mamoru grinned and began to lead the girls in the restaurant.

Jadeite grunted as he pulled up into the parking lot. 

"That was fun we should do it again sometime soon" Mamoru laughed as they left the restaurant.

"For you it was. You kept hogging all the girls" Jadeite rolled his eyes at his obviously drunken friend.

"Well, If it makes you feel any better I didn't have such a great time" Rei whispered into Jadeite's ear.

"Well that helped a bit. But the first thing you're going to do when you get home is burn those clothes" He wagged his finger at her disapprovingly.

"And may I ask why?" Rei stood in front of him with her hands resting on her hips, her head tilted slightly off to the right with a quirked eyebrow.

"Because too many men were staring at you" Jadeite mumbled.

"Do I sense jealousy?" Rei poked deeper into the subject.

"No, all you sense is me and my drunken stupor" Jadeite glowered.

"Well, you have nothing to fear about. Because there's no one else in the world that I want more than you" Rei blushed scarlet red.

"Is that so?" Jadeite began to get cocky.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. Now come on. I want to go home Mr. Wilkins" Rei held his hand and led him to the parking lot. "Bye Sue, Bye Mamoru"

"See ya some other time" Sue waved at them as they too began to find their car.

When Mamoru and Sue were out of site Jadeite held Rei's hand even more tighter and pulled her towards him. The silver moonlight gently washed over his face. His features softened as his icy blue eyes pierced into her sweet lilac ones. A smile crept its way towards his lips. He stood still, she stood with him. 

Then his voice broke the silence, "Rizu, I think I love you"

Rei stopped breathing and her eyes searched deep into his to find out if there was any secret meanings or a test behind all this. After all it wasn't everyday that someone told her they love her. In fact no one had ever said that to her. Not even her family. And just to hear those words was like heaven. To really have someone love you and cherish you would bring her the greatest sense of joy. But that was just wishful thinking. There is no such thing as love. Love is an emotion people invented. It was a useless tool which was only good for weakening someone. It was definitely not for her.

Even with all that in her mind she couldn't help but feel thankful for him. She smiled and brought her hand up to his face and gentle caressed him. She looked up into his eyes and searched for something, just anything and what she found was his soul. 

"You're not lying are you? You really do...l-love...me" Rei stuttered helplessly as she gazed into his soul.

"How can I not?" His smile grew wider as he pressed her hand which was caressing his face.

"Why?" It must've sound like the dumbest thing to say but how else was she suppose to react to a love declaration.

"Rizu, I probably fell in love with you when I first cast my eyes upon you. You stood out from the others. You are special to me. I love you, I always will" He kissed her softly on her forehead.

"I'm not perfect" Rei stated.

"I'm not either" Jadeite chuckled.

"I'm not always a good person" Rei quickly added.

"Who said you were?"

"I might break your heart" Rei warned.

"And you might be there to mend it" Jadeite's smile still remained unwavered. 

"Why are you so confident about everything?" Rei asked exasperated.

"Because, love, faith hasn't failed me yet. She brought he all the way here and I don't think she about to desert me" His snaked its way around her back and tugged her closer to him.

"What if it did, just this one time?" Her eyes battled her way into his blue depth and remained bravely steady.

"Then I'll have to make it work. It's okay if you don't love me right now. I don't expect you to, at least not in six weeks" He smiled back. "Hopefully in the end you will"

"Hopefully, I will" she smiled back.

"How about we go home? It's getting a bit chilly" Jadeite suggested as they began walking again.

"Okay" Rei held his hand and snuggled close to him "Jadeite?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay the night at your place?" She asked brazenly.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I feel safe with you around" Rei replied.

Rei sighed, it was obvious now. He was finally getting to her heart. She had never revealed a weakness or a need for someone besides her close friends. And now she was about ready to fall into a trap. A trap that she would never get out of. She was about to fall in love...


	7. Down to Business

A/N: In this chapter it's a bit Lime favored but not totally lemon, that's why this story is rated R instead of NC17. And for all you Ami/Zoicite lovers out there I'm thinking about writing a ficcy about them. I'm in desperate need of fresh non-cliche ideas. Please Email me at Bittersweet701@aol.com or write it on the review. Thanx...

Two more weeks flew by and time was narrowing down for Rei. That was no surprise, but the real surprise was hidden beneath her. Through the last two weeks she didn't feel nervous or even care about the bet, well not as much.

She felt her soul had been soothed and loved for the first time in a long time. She felt good just being in his arms. And for once it was because she wanted to. Nothing ever felt this great. But like every high there was a crash. And hers was knowing that she had to use him.

She fully regretted ever picking him because she knew she had grown to care for Jadeite. He was her mistake and yet at the same time he was far from it. No words described him. He was ruthless with his business and shed no mercy in his corporation, but he was gentle and patient with her. He loved to take risks on the wild side yet he protected her as if he lived only for her. His smiles, laughter, cocky grins, stares, sadness all these things was shown to her only. She felt special in his eyes. 

It had been two months, the most loving and happiest two months in her whole life. She would trade them for no one and nothing. Was it possible for her to feel to weak around him?

__

Yes....especially when it's love....

Rei slid slowly off to the side of the bed and fell off with a loud thud. A groan was heard but she kept crawling to the table on the opposite side of her bed.

"I will never let _him_ cook ever again" she mumbled as she made her way to the table.

_" 'Oh don't worry Rei. I'm a great cook' _Yeah right!" Rei pulled herself up long enough to grab the phone. As soon as she succeeded she fell to the ground again.

"Thank god I'm not already dead. I swear the things that that man does..." Rei drifted off silently as she dialed Usagi's cell phone number. 

One ring...two rings...three rings...fou-

"Hello?" Usagi's voiced beamed cheerfully.

"It's Rei. I need you to come over quickly" Rei muttered as laid down in a fetal positions on her plush rug.

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, but on your way, if it's not too much trouble could you bring some Tums?"

"Sure thing. I'm coming over now okay, bye"

"Bye" Rei hung up and crawled her way to the bed. About halfway there the front door slammed open and footsteps could be heard running towards her bedroom.

Usagi came in with a brown paper bag in her hand and looked at Rei on the floor.

"Are you sure you're okay Rei?"

"How did you get here so quick?" Rei asked as she made her way to the bed.

"I happened to be in the neighborhood when you called my cell phone. And here" Usagi opened the Tums bottle and handed her two.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you" Rei murmured as she took the pills the chucked them in her mouth.

"You'd probably wouldn't be in this mess" Usagi whispered quietly, but not quiet enough.

"It's not true! Usagi, it's not your fault. I'm sure my father would've found out sooner or later. It's better sooner than later" Rei assured the blonde as she settled on the bed.

"Thanks Rei" Usagi gave a slight smile although inside she felt horrible.

"Anyways I called you over because I wanted to thank you and ask you something" Rei exhaled deeply as she laid down.

"What is it?" Usagi found a spot on the bed next the Rei.

"Thank you, because of you I met Jadeite. And...I like him. He's the only decent man I've ever met. He's loving and great....."

"But?" Usagi winced.

"But I can't do this to him"

"I see" Both women stayed like that for a moment. Each contemplating in their heads about how to work things out.

"What should I do?" Rei asked.

"Has he asked you yet?" Usagi asked.

"No, even If he did I wouldn't marry him. It would be for all the wrong reasons. I would not marry him just to end up stealing and leaving him" Rei answered softly.

"From the way I see it all. There's no way out. Every turn is a dead end. If you marry Jadeite there would be guilt and remorse. If you don't then you're doomed to be with Frederic. If you run away all of us will get busted"

"Yeah, I'm screwed" Rei sighed painfully.

"If only I could turn back time. I would never have opened my big fat mouth-"

"Don't say that!" Rei sat up and faced her "If you didn't than I would never have met a decent guy. Because of you I met him and he changed me. And I love him!" Rei sobbed.

"Don't cry" Usagi held Rei in her arms and rocked her back and forth...

**** ****

One week later

Rei looked around and sighed happily. Jadeite and Rei sat on the couch in front of the fire at Jadeite's cottage in the woods. The young couple nestled in each other's loving arms. Rei looked the fire, watching the shadows dancing around the room.

"Jadeite"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how you managed this, but I'm in love with you Jadeite Wilkins" Rei looked up and met his loving gaze.

"I'm glad" Jadeite held her closer and kissed her forehead.

Rei closed her eyes and leaned into his warm embrace. His scent was of cinnamon mixed with cherry blossoms. Every breath of it she took in made her drowsier than before. Her head rested on his chest, listening to the drumming of his heart beat. She felt his breath tickle her forehead as he gently kissed her while he breathed. She was lost in him. Then she felt his lips tug at both ends and grinned as he kissed her once more and whispered into her ear,

"I love you too, Rizu" Rei flinched when she heard those words. She would die just to hear him say her name just once.

"You're so different from when I first met you" Rei chuckled.

"How so?" he asked.

"I thought you were an annoying pain that wouldn't go away. Each time I turned around you were always there" Rei smiled.

"And I always will. I love you so much" He held her tighter.

"You promise?" Rei looked up at him waiting for an answer.

"I promise" he leaned down kissed her softly upon the lips. Rei shivered on contact and held onto him tighter. She rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes once again and sighed. 

"Make love to me, Jadeite" Rei whispered into his ear. He turned and looked at her, as if checking to see if she was serious. She was.

"I'd anything for you" Jadeite leaned down and enchanted her with the most loving kiss.....

(This is rated R not NC17 folks. Sorry)

Rei breathed in his scent as she laid in his arms in front of the warm fire that continued to burn brightly. The air around her was calm and serene, the only noise that was heard was the nearby cackling of the fire and their breaths.

Rei rolled slightly away from him and propped herself up on one elbow. Her eyes drifted from his loving ones down to his chest.

"I will die happy" Rei smiled at him.

"I want to feel this way forever Rizu. Now that I've found you I'm never letting go of you" His hand rested on her waist and closed the small gap between them. As their bare skins touched electricity surged through their bodies.

"Jadeite, promise to never let go of me....in your heart" She placed her other hand gently on his cheek. Jadeite leaned into her soft silken touch and closed his eyes.

"I love you too much to do that" He replied. That was all Rei needed to be assured, at least at the moment.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Jadeite" Rei murmured.

"You'd probably be lost" He smirked while his hand slowly crept away from her waist and to her back.

"I probably would" Rei replied.

"So, never leave me" He whispered into neck as he kissed her.

Rei closed her eyes and let herself sink into the heavenly feeling of his love.

****

Four days later

"C'mon, you have to help me Usagi!" Rei huffed.

"Listen, I don't see why you can't do it the legal way. Must we do it the illegal way?" Usagi sighed.

"Usagi, what we do for a living is illegal. This is no time to wuss out. I need your help!" Rei grabbed the blonde girl into the Tokyo's National Bank.

"Why, couldn't' you bring Mina instead? Or even Ami. Ami's smart. I'm just a blonde!" Usagi tried to tug herself away from Rei's grasp.

"Truer words were never spoken" Rei muttered.

"What!" Usagi screamed.

"Nothing" Rei murmured "I need you here because you think on your toes. Mina would just come up with a bad lie and Ami can't lie" Rei answered her previous question.

"Rei," Usagi planted her feet in the ground and refused to budge. "Why won't you just marry him and get the money?" Usagi asked. Rei let go of Ami and looked at the ground.

"Because I love him. And I won't marry him just to hurt him. That would hurt him too much. It would be better if he hated me for stealing his money and running off instead of loving him and using him" Rei explained quietly.

"Tell, me again how is this suppose to work?" Usagi whined.

"I won't marry him. I won't Frederic and I won't have you guys in prison because of me. So if I steal his money and give it to my father than all will be settled and no one will get hurt. At least not much" Rei answered.

"I guess it would work. After all he only wants money to aid him in old age. But what about grand children. Doesn't he want them?" she asked. Rei blushed and gave her _the_ look.

"You didn't!" Usagi's eyes widened.

"I had to. But it wasn't entirely for that reason. I just wanted him one last time before he hated me and before he forgot me. I wanted him to be my first because I love him. And that was the only chance I had" Rei bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying desperately to block out the pain that washed over her.

Usagi's eyes soften up at her friends new found love. It wasn't fair! The only decent man she ever met was the one she had to hurt most. If only that stupid father of hers would just leave and never come back! It drove everyone crazy to see Rei like that.

"Okay, c'mon let's go" Usagi nudged Rei's shoulders and headed to a desk.

Usagi and Rei took a seat and smiled at the banker behind the desk.

"Hello how can I help you" the lady smiled and flashed her pearly whites.

"I want to withdraw six million dollars from this Jadeite Wilkins account" Rei replied.

"Do you have the account numbers, id, and his approval?" the lady asked.

"Yes, here's my ID and here's his approval and some other papers" Rei sat back as the lady examined the papers thoroughly. 

Rei smiled at ease. At times like these it was good to have a friend like Ami who could forge signatures and produce authentic looking documents from scratch.

"And the account number?" the lady asked.

"The account number is......"

****

Three days later

Jadeite sat on his couch with a bottle of scotch in his hand. He drunk himself to oblivion ever since that morning in the cottage. When he had woken up he expected Rei to be there. Instead he found a note saying she left and not to search for her. Nothing in the world compared to what his heart felt when he finished reading the note. It was as if it was torn out of his chest and thrown torn into pieces. 

That very same day, his secretary called him and informed him that six millions dollars has been withdrawn from his account. He completely ignored that fact and continued sulking and wishing for his Rizu. Despite what she told him, he still went out to search for her. No matter how much his mind told him to forget her, his heart simply would not listen.

His search ended in vain. Her apartment was cleared out days before and nothing was left behind. He tried contacting her friends but they all seemed to have been out of reach or out of town. It also did not help that they were all unlisted in the phone book.

Then the other night his secretary called again, this time saying that it was four days ago that six millions dollars had been withdrawn, and the women who signed the papers was Kimura Rizu.

As soon as he received the news he should've hated Rizu for using him all this time. That everything she said and did meant nothing. And that all she really wanted was his money. But he couldn't. He loved that damn women too much to lay a single scratch on her. Even now while he was drunk he wouldn't. He loved her with all his heart

"Rizu, where have you gone" he whispered hoarsely as he continued to stare at the blank screen of the television.

****

The father's house

Rei waited in the foyer of her father's house in the countryside. Three months was almost up and the decision she had made was not one that she was happy with. But she couldn't hurt Jadeite anymore than she already had. She remembered how last night she had everything planned. But in the morning her heart dominated her.

It was the day after she collected the six million that she had set up a new Account under her fake name. Ami had provided her with a fake ID and registration. Everything went smoothly, Rei kept the money in the bank for safe keeping. And when the time comes she would give the money to her father.

But last night her heart came into play and she made up her mind on the whole situation. For once she would do the right thing. She called the bank and told them to transfer the six million she had placed in their yesterday to Jadeite Wilkins's account.

Rei sighed as she remembered it all. She knew she couldn't steal from him. She couldn't take his money which he worked so hard for and give it to a scum like her dad.

"The things I do for love..." Rei whispered to herself. Just then her father came in and welcomed her.

"I see you're here. Now let's get down to business. Follow me to my office" He began to walk away, Rei followed. 

As soon as they got settled Rei began her view of things about him and Frederic. Than she told him how much she hated him. It continued like that for half an hour until his patience ran out. Then they fell into a heated argument. And hour later Rei finally rolled around and told him what her decision was.

"I see, and may I ask what brought about your change of mind?" Rei's father sat comfortably in his leather couch as he smoke his wooden pipe. Rei sat across from him and glared daggers at the man.

"Simply that I love him to much to use him" Rei replied.

"So, you're willing to marry Frederic because you love Jadeite..." he sighed "How pathetic"

Rei's head snapped up and clenched her fist, "You are the pathetic one. You're willing to use me to get what you want. There is no way I'm going to take his money and give it to you"

"Fine, either way I benefit. You may go now. I'll call Frederic and tell him the news. Tomorrow night we'll all meet up here for dinner and discuss. Then we'll announce the wedding at his grand opening of his new hotel"

"Seems like you have my whole life planned out" Rei's anger flared up again. "Should I at least plan my wedding or are you going to?"

"My dear, I'm not into such nonsense. I could care less" He walked over to his desk as she stood up.

"Tell Frederic his mother can plan it. I will not plan a wedding which I'm forced into" Rei stated and walked out.

Rei drove from her fathers Country house all the way back to Tokyo, it was about an hour drive yet it seemed longer for Rei. The rain mercilessly pounded down from the gray clouds above as if they were condemning her for doing leaving Jadeite. 

Rei pulled her car up to a gas station, through all her thinking she completely lost track of time and where she was. She got out of the car and entered the little mini mart and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked around while the gas station guys filled up her car. She looked around and felt a shadow. She looked up and saw the Tokyo Business Tower. It was about 90 stories high and scraped the heavens above on this dreary day. The top of the tower was covered with swirling gray clouds, making the building seem haunted. Somewhere on the top floors was where Jadeite worked.

Rei wondered if it was Destiny that brought her here. Lightning struck and a flash of light blazed through the city, a tremendously fierce roar followed, both, equally nerve racking.

Rei turned back and paid the man. She crawled in her car and searched for a pen and paper, when she found it she tossed it on the passenger seats and drove off toward the buildings parking lot. 

As soon as she found a parking space she began to jot a small note to Jadeite. Through all the planning, thinking, crying, worrying, she never told him her real name. And since her wedding to Frederic was to be announced at the grand opening of his new hotel, Jadeite would find out one way or another. It would be best if he found out from her.

As soon as she finished writing she grabbed her jacket and flung it on and ran to the elevator. She stopped at the lobby and searched for the front desk. When she got there they told her to go up to the 89th floor to give it to Jadeite's secretary. Apparently all his mail was to go directly to his secretary. Rei breathed in deeply and headed for the elevator.

The ride up seemed even more prolonged. Her pulse sped up as well as her breathing. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins and she jumped a little when the little bell rang when the door opened. Rei stepped out and began searching around to find Jadeite's secretary. Rei asked around and finally got there. Unfortunately she was on the phone with a very important person, so she stood there waiting.

She looked around and sighed. So this is what his work place is like. She looked at his door with his name engraved on it.

"May I help you ma'am?" Rei looked back to the lady.

"Yeah, could you please give this to Jadeite" Rei handed her the letter.

"May I ask who you are?" the lady took out a pen and paper. "And where he can reach you"

"Um, my name's not very important and he won't be reaching me" Rei replied and quickly walked away before she could be further questioned.


	8. Once Again

A/N Well, there's not much to say but there's a scene that is a bit cruel and heated, involving Rei and the devil's spawn. And thanx to all the ppl who **_review_** my stories. It's sort of my muse, to know people like what I write. So I write for them.......

"Mr. Wilkins shall you close up tonight?" His secretary peeped her head into his office and asked. It was night, everyone in the office had already left except for him and the secretary. 

Jadeite looked up from his hands and forced out a smile "Yes, and sorry for making you stay so late. You should be home. Your husband must be worried over you"

"Yes, he usually is" She smiled at the thought of her caring husband. They had met when she was almost ran over by a car. He pushed her out of harms way, they both crashed onto the ground and rolled. When she opened her eyes his soft brown ones stared into her own. She knew it was love at first sight.

"I guess I'll go now" She informed him, then gently shut the door and waited for the elevator.

Jadeite slouched back in his chair, with Rei's not in his hand. He crumbled it up and threw it at the door and let out a painful cry. Just then a knock was heard. 

"Come in!" he shouted angrily. The door popped open and Mamoru leered his head in and took a look around. When he was satisfied he entered and closed the door.

"I heard what happened" He began slowly.

"I thought everyone left the building all ready" Jadeite sighed heavily.

"I stuck around. You seem like you needed someone to talk to" Mamoru took a seat across from Jadeite's desk.

"You don't have-"

"Of course I do. I wasn't sure if it was the safest thing to leave you here alone. You've could've committed suicide" Mamoru leaned back and took a good look at his friend. "You look awful"

"Well, I feel it too" Jadeite admitted.

"So tell me what's troubling you. Is it Rei?" he asked. Mamoru had just recently discovered her real name when he watched the news just before he visited Jadeite. 

At the sound of her name his head flinched up.

"I'll take that as a yes" Mamoru chuckled. "What's got you this time about her?"

"She left me a note. She told me to not search for her and so one and so forth, then she told me her real name"

"You know this probably means she's some kind of con artist who was out for your money. And she did steal it none the less. You could put her on trial and even sue her" Mamoru suggested.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to...I still love her. Anyways the money doesn't matter. Plus she returned all the money a few days ago. I thought she cared about me for a moment, but then I heard the news that she was marrying a millionaire. That ceased my wondering"

"I guess this proves that she really is in it just for the money. But then why did she leave you then? You're five times richer than that Frederic guy. And when she had your money why did she return it?" Mamoru asked knowingly.

"How come I feel like you know something that I don't?" Jadeite raised an eyebrow lazily.

"That's because maybe I do. I suggest you try to find out what really happened and not just what the eye sees" Mamoru hinted. Then he got up and left.

Jadeite sat at thinking. That seemed to be all he ever did, think. He finally got up and closed the lights and left. It was late, and the image of his warm bed seemed tempting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please" Frederic tapped his crystal champagne glass as he cleared his throat. The enormous crowd that gathered at the lobby of the new grand hotel all turned and set their attention on the handsome young man at the top of the grand stairs.

"I have an announcement to make" He smiled and held Rei's hand as she stood stiffly next to him. "This women next to me is Hino Rei, my fiance, who just recently agreed to marry me. I'm sure happily" 

The crowd cheered and flashes of light went off as photographers took their pictures for the front page news of tomorrow morning. All the while Rei ,stood obediently, staring at nothing and smiled even though every muscle and nerve on her face ached as she wiped the sadness away and replaced it with this facade. 

"And...." Frederic lingered "We will be married in two months so expect to find invitations. and we hope you will all be able to make it. Now enough of my talking. On with the party!" Frederic shouted as he opened a wine bottle and let the foam gust out.

Rei sighed and began to walk away but not so discreet as to go without his notice. She made it to an empty hallway before Frederic came up from behind and grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall. So that her back was to him and her front, pressed against the cold marble wall. He stepped closer and pressed himself into her.

"Rei, you wouldn't be running off would you?" Frederic whispered to her as he kissed her soft white neck.

"I would never dream of leaving you, dear husband" Her voice, angry, with a touch of cruel sarcasm.

"Not yet husband, but soon. And you will learn to love me as I do you" He licked the backside of her ear which made her stiffen.

"I will never love such a disgusting pig such as yourself" Rei struggled tp break free but to no avail.

"Don't fight. You know you want this. Otherwise why would you agree to marry me" He swung her around to face him. Rei quickly took her chance and slapped him.

"You think I would marry you on my own free will? I would never do such a thing! It the circumstances my father put me under that brought me to this dreadful conclusion!" She berated him with a fierce lash of her tongue.

"It does not matter. I love a good fight. But in the end you will succumb" His eyes bored into hers. Rei turned avoided his glance.

"Don't look at me" She stated flatly.

"Why? You have such beautiful eyes" He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"You have no right to see into my soul" she closed her eyes. But the opened widely a second later when he kissed her forcedly and fiercely. She tried to push him away but her strength soon failed her.

His hands grabbed her head forcing the kiss even harder as he pressed her into the rock solid wall. She clenched her teeth refusing to let him in. He began to nip at her now bruising lip. Rei did the last thing she could think of. She raised her knee to his groin, fortunately he doubled over, allowing her to run off.

"You can run now, but later you'll regret it" Frederic shouted as she began to disappear from his sight.

She ran through the party at the lobby without a thought and raced out onto the streets, not caring if she was hit. If she was, she could care less. Her heart was numb and felt nothing. The only man she ever loved hated her, she had no father, all she had to call her own was her friends. But that wasn't enough. She felt hollow on the inside. Her soul was dark without a guiding light to show her a path. A deep gloomy echo was all that could be heard from her heart. It were as if a part of her was _stolen_ away. And her soul was bleeding, crying out for something she had lost!

She finally stopped running when she wasn't sure how far she had gone and where she was. The salted tears stung her eyes and streaked her face. Her makeup was smudged and her dress, tattered.

She stood on the corner of the Bakery shop for god knows how long! Even when it started to snow, she made no move to call a taxi or fins shelter. She could have turned back time. And erase Jadeite. She would not be feeling so guilty and heartbroken if she had not met him. He caused her this pain. But underneath all that she knew she was grateful for him. 

Because of him, she had known joy in its best form. Even if it had been for a short amount of time, he had eased and softened her heart. He taught her to love, again. And for this, she would love him always and forever.

"I'm sorry, Jadeite" Rei whispered as a silver tears fell onto the newly fallen snow. Rei sighed and began to walk back. With each step her heart began to sink deeper into the dark abyss of her emptiness. 

As Rei's back turned to the corner ,and slowly walked away into the dark shadows of the sidewalk, a young man stopped at the same spot she had. 

He sighed, frustrated, and racked his hands through his golden wisps of hair. His car had broken down a few blocks away. The nearest gas station was about four mores blocks south. But in this weather it took him forever to reach it. No one was outside at all. But he could've sworn there was a lady standing here a moment ago.

"No use procrastinating" he whispered as he continued walking.

Soon enough he reached his destination. His car was pulled up to the station and fixed the popped wheel. It was around 2 am when he finally got home. But on this particular night. His bed seemed colder and so did the air around him. And through all this time only one thing ran through his mind.......

"I wish Rei was here"

There he had finally said it! But it was a pity that Rei wasn't there to hear him so her real name for the first time. There was nothing Rei wouldn't give to hear him utter her name in such a loving way. But now it seemed it was impossible, no it was more than impossible. It was condemned to never.

****

One and a half month later.....Dun! Dun! Dun!

"Rei, it'll be alright." Mina tried her best to cheer her friend up.

"Listen here, chica! This is no time to mope and groan 'kay! It's better if we can come up with a plan to delay the wedding if not cancel it" Makoto paced back and forth, her hands on her waist.

"This would be a lot easier if you didn't like us. Cuz then you wouldn't have to marry that man. If I can call him a man at all" Usagi grimaced at the thought of him.

"Yeah, but then you guys would be in jail" Rei retorted as she slumped back on Ami's bed. Ami who was lying next to her suddenly turned pale and faced Rei.

"I'm sorry Rei. If I hadn't mentioned his name you wouldn't be like this-" Ami started.

"No! I'm sorry. If I hadn't told you guys about my rape situation then non of this would have ever gotten started" Mina was on the verge of tears.

"It's my fault you guys! If I hadn't opened my big fat mouth than we wouldn't be in so much trouble right now" Usagi stated. Then everyone turned to look at Makoto, as if expecting her join in. Makoto stared blankly at them and shrugged her shoulders.

"I did nothing! Don't look at me!" Makoto said defensively. Rei broke down and laughed. She had found it so hilarious how everyone started to blame themselves except for Mako-chan.

"What's so funny?" Mina sweatdroped. 

"You guys never cease to amuse me" Rei sat back and smiled, a real smile, for the first time in weeks.

"You guys I say we ditch Ami's crummy place and go out. This is our usual Tuesday fun night. And we haven't been keeping the tradition alive since Rei got engaged to the devil. Sp let's got" Makoto demanded.

"You don't need to ask me twice" Usagi got up and ran outside. Mina soon followed with Rei tracing behind. Ami turned to Makoto and glared at her.

"So, you think my place is 'crummy' huh?" Ami glared as Makoto sweatdropped.

"Well, c'mon Ami you know I was kidding around" Makoto quickly sneaked passed Ami and ran down the stairs. Ami sighed and gathered her money and left.

"Wow, this place is kind of neat!" Makoto squealed.

"I find it rather boring you guys" Usagi butted into Ami and Makoto's conversation.

"Usagi, you just don't understand the full extent of the thrill that science Museums offer" Mina sighed wearily.

"And you do?" Usagi glowered

"Yes" Mina tilted her head up proudly.

"Oh oh oh!" Ami grabbed Rei and rushed off to the new laser exhibit.

"Ami, I think you're a little too exited" Rei laughed as she ran along with Ami, while the rest of the girls tried to catch up.

While in mid-run Rei halted abruptly. Mina who happened to be behind her at the time slammed full on into her. The girls fell and tumbled a few feet and finally stopped when they crashed into a nearby wall. Mina groaned and stared at Rei annoyingly.

"May I ask why you decided to stop?" Mina untangled with Rei.

"I thought I saw something...uh never mind" Rei pushed Mina away playfully. Mina tumbled forward and fell again. This time they both broke out into hysterical laughter. That was until a group of third graders came over.

"What's wrong with her?" A little girl asked her friend as they stopped by.

"I think they had too much chocolate" The other girl replied.

"No, no, no. They probably tripped and fell" The tour guide made his way through the kids toward the two fallen girls. He stopped suddenly when he saw one of them.

Rei brushed the tears of laughter away and looked over at Mina who was still having trouble not laughing. Rei looked up and froze.

"Jadeite?" Jadeite looked down at Rei and offered a hand. Rei grabbed it and helped herself up. 

Mina finally looked up and saw who the man was, her jaw fell to the ground, "We must go"

"Mina's right. Ami's dying to see the laser show" Makoto added.

"C'mon Rizu" Usagi grabbed Rei's arm and began to drag her off. "Nice meeting ya Jadeite" They girls started walking away.

"Wait! Don't go Ms. Hino" Rei flinched at the formality of his statement.

"I have to go-"

"Can I talk to you" Rei was about to say no, but then she looked into those eyes and gave in.

"But what about the kids?" Ami asked.

"We'll go see the laser show with you guys then. C'mon kids follow me" Jadeite walked off, following Rei and her friends to the laser show.

When everybody got settled in Jadeite asked Ami if she and the rest of the girls could watch the kids as he talk with Rei in a less crowded area. Ami agreed after Rei gave her the Just-do-what-he-says look. Jadeite, then, led Rei out of the laser center and walked around the dinosaur exhibit. 

"What are you doing here, with the kids I mean. The last time I checked you worked in stocks" Rei asked curiously.

"My cousin is a teacher and they needed extra chaperones. I got asked and since I was availably, I agreed" Jadeite led Rei to a nearby bench and both sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rei stared down at her hands, refusing with all her might to look up into those loving eyes of his.

"Why did you leave? Did I do something wrong?" Jadeite's voice was shaken and a bit uncertain on whether or not he actually wanted to know the answer.

"It's not you. I just felt like it wasn't working out. we're too different. It can never work" Rei said slowly trying her best not to break out and cry. The lie, by itself, was already killing her soul.

"I...see..." Jadeite slumped back and stared at the wall across from him.

"I guess you've heard on the news that I'm engaged?"

"Yeah" he sighed. "The funny thing is that I saw you in his arm a couple of weeks ago. It was near the coffee shop. I was worried at first. But then I convinced myself you wouldn't cheat on me like that, but I guess I was wrong, huh?" Rei's head snapped up and stared at him. 

She gripped her hands tightly, for the fear that if she did not she would start to tremble all over. Her mind and heart was screaming all at one time. One would tell her to just leave, the other would tell her to tell him everything. But then would he hate if she did? But then again, he probably hated her already. Her head sank down as helplessness filled her.

"Please Jadeite, don't hate me" Rei choked out as the tears threatened to spill.

"I could not hate you even if I want to" He moved closer to Rei and lifted her head up to look into his eyes.

"You said once that you saw into my soul. Can you see it now?" Rei looked into his eyes and wanted to cry. For all she was worth she lied, and shook her head. Jadeite let go of her and stood up.

"Why don't you love me anymore? Or did you even love me in the first place?" He asked with his back turned to her

"Jadeite, I-" Rei took in a sharp breath and contemplated over the right words to say, "I could never stop loving you" 

Jadeite's eyes flickered with hope as he swiftly turned around and rushed towards her and kneeled down and grabbed her hands in his. Tears soon filled his eyes as she looked down into his.

"Then why won't you be with me?" He nearly cried out. The museum visitors nearby began to wander away from the two couple.

"Because it would hurt you to be with me!" Rei stood up abruptly and brushed passed him and walked out. Jadeite would not let her run away so easily this time, not when he knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. His determination and confidence came back to him in waves of joy. 

After all she had just told him that she left him to save him and keep him from getting hurt. Well now he was going to prove that without her, he'd hurt anyway way.

He caught up with Rei and quickly grabbed her arm and flung her around and lean on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her lithe form.

"I love you, Hino Rei" Rei leaned down and gently kissed her soothingly. 

Rei immediately melted into his arms as the words ringed in her ear. She would have given anything for him to say those words with her name. And now that he has she wasn't going to protest and ruin it. Her heart had overwhelmed her mind and taken over. Love makes a person lose all logic and sense. Well, Jadeite was making her do just that.

When they broke away from the kiss. Rei looked up into his eyes carefully. Observing every emotion they portrayed.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Rei, I you nearly killed me when you left the first time. And by god I won't let you go a second time!" He buried himself deeper into her arms. "Please Rei, don't leave me"

"I can't...I-" Her whole body started to shake as she began to cry.

"Why? What is it. Please just tell me!" He begged.

"If I do you'd hate me" Rei sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

"How about you let me decide if I would hate you or not. Though I rather doubt it" Jadeite stroked her back as she cried. Rei forcedly pushed away from him and took a few steps back.

"Jadeite, don't do this. It's a mistake. You'll end up regretting everything" she warned shakily.

"I will not-"

"Jadeite, I can't be with you! Go away! Leave me alone!" Rei ran off. And this time he did not chase after her.....

Please, please, please R&R!


	9. Truth

Boys II Men 

Water Runs Dry

We don't even talk anymore 

And we don't even know what we argue about 

Don't even say I love you no more 

Cause sayin' how we feel is no longer allowed 

Some people will work things out 

And some just don't know how to change

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry 

We might watch our whole lives pass us by 

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry 

We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives 

Don't do it baby 

Now they can see the tears in our eyes 

But we deny the pain that lies deep in our hearts 

Well maybe that's a pain we can't hide 

Cause everybody knows that we're both torn apart 

Why do we hurt each other 

Why do we push love away 

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry 

We might watch our whole lives pass us by 

Let's don't wait till the water runs dry 

We'll make the biggest mistake of our lives 

Don't do it baby 

"Mamoru!" Jadeite dove between the closing elevator doors just in time to catch up with his long time co-worker.

"Is there something you wanted?" Mamoru asked bemused by his friend.

"Well, actually, yes" Jadeite leaned against a wall and caught his breath. "I wanted you ask you about Rei"

"Of course you do! I heard she's getting married to that son of a bitch in a couple of days" Mamoru said, briskly.

"Well, five to be exact" Jadeite pressed the stop button on the elevator.

"Okay, what is it?" Mamoru crossed his arms and stared at the American.

"I bumped into Rei last week at a museum while I was helping my cousin, but that isn't important-" He paced back and forth in the small space which were available.

"Let's pray not, so what is it? I'm a very busy man, as I am sure you are too" Mamoru gingerly flicked his wrist and glanced at his watch thus annoying Jadeite even more.

"Do you know something I don't about her? Because I feel like I'm being played a fool by you" The question rushed out quickly. Mamoru let out a sigh of relief as Jadeite finally asked.

"So, finally you ask. Yes I do" Mamoru pressed the start button and the elevator began moving. However Jadeite was just as quick to press stop again, in a few second it came to a complete halt.

"What do you know?" Jadeite racked his hand through his hair.

"I know she's hiding something from you and most everyone. She's not who she seems. She's deceitful, cunning, sinful, bitchy, sluttish, crazy, selfish, stuck-up little brat yet she is loving and everything in between and yes, even scared at times. Which she is now" Mamoru quickly spat out and reached for the elevator button but Jadeite quickly intercepted him.

"You know Rei don't you?" Jadeite glanced up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Yes, I won't deny that. I know her longer than you have"

"How?"

"Listen Jadeite this is hardly the place to have this kind of talk how about you stop by my place and I'll tell you everything?" Mamoru suggested.

"Sure" Jadeite pressed the button and the elevator found itself moving once again.

****

Gym

"Ami, I think I'll die from horror on my wedding night" Rei said on the edge of the pool at the new gym which was just built.

"Afraid of the one eyed monster, are ya?" Mina laughed.

"Gee, do you have to be so loud" Rei hissed " And to answer that question, no!" 

"Okay, well, you could always fake a headache or fall asleep" Usagi suggested.

"That wouldn't work. He would still fuck me" Rei massaged her temples and sighed.

"Well, I would suggest you run the hell away as soon as you're married. I'm sure Frederic would still take care of your father in his old age" Ami climbed in the pool.

"What is he doesn't?" Rei asked.

"You're screwed" Makoto appeared from the locker room.

"How does she do that?" Mina whispered to Usagi.

"Mysterious way" she replied.

"Well, I'm up for another lap" Ami began her swimming once again.

"Mako-chan I still have five days left. Is there any way I can get out of this mess?" Rei laid her arms on her legs and twiddled her thumbs.

"Well, have you though about making Frederic not want you?"

"I have, and that'll take too much time. And if he does, father is not a patient man. He wants his money" Rei reminded, emphasizing every word.

"We could all chip in and get money" Mina said.

"Not enough though" Usagi replied pointedly.

"Not enough time either" Makoto chipped in.

"Are you always this pessimistic?" Mina asked exasperatedly.

"I'm glad someone here noticed" Makoto smiled.

"Why don't you marry Jadeite and take his money and explain it to him in the end when you, oh say, about seventy years old? I'm sure by then he'll be too weak and feeble to leave you" Mina suggested. Everyone turned toward Mina and gave her a strange look.

"You're a strange one" Rei splashed some water on Mina.

"No! I just think differently" Mina tilted her nose up in the air.

"Yeah, very differently!" Makoto joked and pulled Mina under water as everyone else laughed on that remark. Just then Ami appeared and swam towards Rei.

"I've got it!" Ami shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Rei asked hopefully.

"We could try to delay the wedding. And we can work on a plan" Ami smiled.

"How are we going to delay the wedding?" Rei raised an eyebrow and stared at her blue haired friend.

"Well..." Ami smiled mischievously.

****

Mamoru's Apartment

"Have a seat jadeite" Mamoru unlocked the door and entered his humble abode.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mamoru asked when they were settled down in the living room.

"Brandy" Jadeite replied sullenly.

"Okay, coming right up" Mamoru got behind the little bar and fixed the drink. 

"So how do you know Rei?" Jadeite asked when Mamoru came around and handed him the drink.

"It's a long story actually" Mamoru took a sip and sat down across from Jadeite.

"I have the time"

"The women you love, my dear friend, happens to be my cousin" Mamoru replied as he gulped down the burning liquor.

"But-"

"I'm not finished Jadeite" Mamoru finished his drink and set it down. 

"Okay, then" Jadeite sat back and stared at Mamoru.

"It all began when my aunt, Rei's mom, married Rei's dad. He was in love with her mother. More than you love Rei. However he was jealous that she loved Rei more, so he always despised Rei. And when her mother died he became careless and blamed Rei

"He grew to detest her so much that he left her with my grandpa. Of course through this whole time, I have been living in America with my family. They told me everything that happened, even though I've never met my little cousin"

"So that's it?"

"Afraid not. There's more, much more" Mamoru continued. "Rei always knew that she had some family in America but we didn't really contact each other. We were too busy and she never tried. A years after my parents died in a car crash my grandpa died. I tried reaching her but none of my letters were returned. I never found the time to visit because of my job and all

"So, when I heard you were setting up a company in Japan I leaped at the chance to come. At first I was swamped with work and couldn't find her. I wanted to surprise her. A few weeks after I stopped by the shrine and found it sold. But on one lucky day I bumped into her. She didn't know me but I knew her from the picture I had gotten from the shrine I visited"

"How come she still doesn't know who you are?" Jadeite asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to greet her formally. So after a while I kept bumping into her and this other man. I found it strange that he called her by another name. I was sure she was Rei and I even heard her friend call her Rei when I did a little spying, but one day at a party I overheard her and her friends talking. It was then that I found out she was a con artist. And..." Mamoru slung his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"And?"

"And I found out that she was used and left penniless and became a con artist, unfortunately" Mamoru sighed. "After that I couldn't find the right time to greet her. I'm not sure she can handle any family right now either. She in a pretty bad fix right now"

"Ever since that night you came by my office and suggested that she was a con women I couldn't believe it, but I guess she is. She used me" Jadeite closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back a tear "So, she never loved me"

"Jadeite, she loves you the same con or no con" Mamoru assured him.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Here it goes again" Mamoru said "I found out a couple of months ago that her father and she had made a little bet......."

****

Gym Parking Lot

"It's always the quiet ones" Makoto crossed her arms and shook her head at Ami.

"Ami, are you sure about this?" Mina asked.

"Yes! This is crucial and it's the only way I can think of to stall the wedding" Ami sighed for the hundredth time. She was beginning to think that her friends had no faith in her.

"Ami, the last time I tried to fake an injury I really did it! If I fake breaking my leg I'll probably end up in a coma!" Rei shouted as the reached the car.

"Plus, Rei can't fake an injury. It would look fake" Usagi butted in. Rei flipped around and glared at the blonde.

"Are you saying I can't fake it?" Rei hissed.

"It just look unnatural that's all. You can't fake it when you know it's coming" Usagi smiled back.

"Yes, I can. Watch me!" Rei began walking and tripped and fell face forward. "Well?" she asked as she got up.

"So totally fake" Makoto replied.

"It could use some work" Ami added.

"A _Lot _of work" Mina laughed.

"That's it! Get in the car! I'm driving!" Rei screamed as she opened the door and got in.

"Rei! No! You know you drive like a mad hound when you're angry" Usagi begged.

"Two words, _road rage_" Makoto whispered to Mina.

"Two words, _seatbelt_" Mina replied.

"That's one" Ami corrected as they got in the car.

After driving around town for about an hour Rei cooled down and began to look for a decent restaurant. 

"You know what, I think you should really break you're leg. It might convince them and it'll take up more time" Ami said as they parked the car.

"Fine" Rei growled. Ami winked at Makoto who instantly drew out her leg and tripped Rei, who then fell onto the hard pavement.

"Ow!" she shouted.

"Did you break a leg?" Ami asked hopefully.

"No, but I'll break your face!" Rei got up and limped over to Ami who was hiding behind Mina.

"Sorry" Ami squeaked when Rei finally got a hold of her.

"Fine" Rei let go of Ami and limped toward the restaurant. "But no more attempts on my life!" she shouted.

Four days later

"I could've sworn I said no more attempts at injuring me!" Rei fumed as she gently made her way out of the hospital.

"Well, we had to! It was for your own good!" Usagi scolded.

"Be lucky I can't hunt you down right now!" Rei threatened.

"Here you might need this" Everyone turned around and saw a plump old nurse come towards them with a wheelchair. The nurse kindly helped Rei into the chair and fled away to another patient.

"Good, now that she's injured that buys us some time to think of a plan" Ami rubbed her hands together and smiled at her handiwork. 

"Ami, you're next on my list!" Rei tried to run her over with the wheelchair.

"Rei, this is no time to be the devil's spawn. We need to think" Makoto tapped her temple trying to think.

"Let's go to the park. We can get fresh air and collect our thoughts" Mina suggested.

When the girls arrived at the park there were dozens of kids flying their kites and running around. Couples could be seen huddles under a tree and cuddling up. It was enough to make Rei break down and cry. 

For the three months that she had spent with Jadeite she had known joy, even if it was for a short time. He had changed her. And in return she had leave him in order to save him. To her, she wasn't worthy of him.

"I'm going to wander around. I'll be okay" Rei began to wheel herself away.

"I should go with her" Usagi got up and dusted her skirt.

"No don't. She needs to be alone right now" Ami stopped Usagi and pulled her down.

"Yeah, I guess"

Rei stopped on the little bridge in the center of the park. She looked down into the pond and stared at the reflection it presented.

Her hair was dull and tangled. It no longer had it's natural black beauty which it once held. Her eyes no longer shimmered the way it use to when she was near her love. Her skin was pale and her cheeks were sunken in. She hadn't eaten right in weeks. She could almost feel her soul collapse within her. 

A tear traveled down her ivory skin and broke the surface of the water. She had given her heart away to the man she loved, but couldn't have. If only time would rewind itself she would never have become what she had.

She continued to stare at the ripples of water. Life was exactly like the surface of water. One fall could cause tragedy after tragedy. One mistake could break the smooth and calm flow which life has worked so hard for. But in the end it would work out and be peaceful once more.

Rei watched as the water began to smoothen out. She watched as another face appear besides her. It was Jadeite. She smiled at his reflection. Now she was going crazy and seeing things.

"I'm must be going crazy" Rei sighed.

"Then I am too" He finally spoke. The hair on the back of her neck stiffened at the sound of his voice, she slowly looked up and saw him standing besides her.

"Jadeite" She whispered.

"Rei, what happened? Are you okay?" He pointed to the wheel chair.

"Yeah, Usagi tripped me" Rei explained. Jadeite didn't listen he had been staring at her the whole time.

"Listen Rei, I miss you. I tried looking for you but you had disappeared. I'm so glad I saw you here. I need to tell you something. And this time you won't run away" Jadeite kneeled down to look more firmly into her eyes

"I know you're a con artist. I know about your dad. I know how you used me" Rei began to cry. It hurt to hear his voice be so cruel.

"I'm-"

"I'm not finished! What you did was wrong, and deceitful. Just because you were used in the past doesn't mean you can use others like that! Innocent people get hurt that way! Two wrongs doesn't make a right!" She sobbed even harder as he berated her.

"I'm sorry" She cried.

"Rei, when I met you I thought you were different from everyone else I've met. I really did think you were the only person who wasn't using me, but I was wrong" He stared at her.

"Jadeite, I-"

"But you know what?" He asked flatly.

"What?" She looked into his eyes.

"I don't care because I'm still in love with you Rei. It's going to take a lot more for me to stop loving you" He gently caressed her faced and kissed her forehead.

"How can you love me when you know I used you?" Her teary eyes shakily stared into his.

"Because I know that wasn't the Rei that I fell in love with. It wasn't the con artist I loved it was you. And you love me back just as much, even now" He smiled faintly at her.

"You should hate me" 

"I should" He grinned.

"How did you find out?"

"Through your cousin" 

"But he's in America"

"No, he works for me in Tokyo. Chiba Mamoru is your mother nephew and your cousin" He replied.

"Why didn't he confront me or turn me in?" she asked.

"He didn't confront you because he knew you wouldn't be able to handle it with everything else you were dealing with. He didn't turn you in because you're his family"

"I'm my dad's daughter but he's still willing to turn me in"

"Not everyone is your father, Rei"

"I know"

"Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me" He looked deeply into her eyes in search of the Rei he fell in love with, but instead found her soul. The most beautiful thing he had ever found and was never going to let go.

"But my father wants the money-"

"Rei, I don't care. I'll be more than happy to pay that much if it means I can be with you. Answer me now Rei. I'm laying my heart on the line and I'm going to take that gamble. Say yes and you'll be loved for the rest of your life. Say no then I'll have to cart you off to live with me in America against your free will. Rei, I'll die without you" He held her hand tightly in his and felt his heart beating faster with each passing moment.

"Then, I'm afraid, Mr. Jadeite Wilkins you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life" Rei smiled.

"Is that a yes?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"If your willing to put up with me this much and go through all this trouble and still love me. Then yes I'll marry you" Rei smiled.

"Yes!" Jadeite hollered as he hugged her tightly against him. He pulled her out of the chair and held her tightly.

"Rei?"

"Yeah?" She smiled as tears of joy clouded her vision.

"You're not paralyzed are you? Because I still want to be able to make love to you" Rei blushed furiously at the comment.

"Jadeite!" she shrieked. He only laughed harder and held her more tightly against him. She could feel his heart beating along with hers. They sped even faster when he lowered his lips to hers.

A/N Hope you like this and please R&R!


	10. Final Decisions

A/N There's probably going to be on or two chapters then it would be wrapped up. So, hopefully I can continued on my other Rei/Jadeite story.

"Who the hell do you think you are, touching my fiancee like that?" Frederic shoved Jadeite a few steps back.

Jadeite had just exited from his building for a quick lunch break and hopefully catch up with Rei, but he certainly did not expect Frederic to show up. "What are you talking about? Do I know you?" Jadeite decided it was best to play it cool instead of lashing out at him.

"I saw you kissing my Rei a few days ago at the park when I was driving home" Frederic threw a punch at Jadeite who quickly dodged it.

"She's not yours" Jadeite growled as he punched Frederic in the gut. He doubled over and coughed up some blood. 

"Fuck you!" Frederic lunged at him and pushed him against the wall and starting hitting him in the stomach.

Jadeite pushed him off and connected his right fist to his left eye. Then, with his left fist, punched Frederic's jaw.

"If you ever bother me or Rei again. You'll find yourself in a hospital bed." 

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You think you can just come and take my Fiancee away" Frederic spat out.

"She doesn't love you"

"How would you know? Every night since we've been engaged she's slept with me. How many times has she been with you huh? I fucked your little lover. When you kiss her, just think that those lips were kissing me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jadeite pulled him by the collar and punched him in the stomach several time then finally relinquished him as a crowd was gathering around them.

Jadeite straightened out his coat and walked away. Note to self: must make Rei stay away from Frederic. But how? She could move in with me, but would she allow it? Would her father allow it?

Jadeite wondered off towards a restaurant, all the while he kept his mind busy on what to do to keep Rei safe.

And one question plagued his mind. Did she really make love with that bastard? 

"Where ya going cowboy?" Jadeite turned around and saw the most gorgeous girl he ever laid eyes on.

"Whoa" Jadeite whistled.

"Like what you see?"

"You must be an angel, Rei" He smiled. Although she was still in the wheelchair she looked absolutely breathtaking. Especially nowadays since she's been the color in her face came back. Her lips were full and slightly red. Her hair had it's normal black radiance. It also helped that she wore a light yellow sundress which clung to her body in all the right places.

"And what happened to you?" Rei showed concern in her violet eyes as she studied his bloodied lip, bruised eye, and untidy hair.

"Got into a little fight with your fiancee" He replied dryly.

"Don't...don't call him that. He's not" 

"I'm sorry" He walked behind her and pushed the wheelchair into the restaurant.

"I'm glad you came after me" Rei smiled as she looked down at her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but soon she would and she would have to tell everyone.

Jadeite bent down and kissed her behind her ear. "I'm glad too" 

"C'mon let's eat. I'm starving" 

"Did you throw up again this morning like you did yesterday?" Jadeite asked.

Rei panicked and gripped her wheelchair tightly. "No, of course not" she lied.

"Okay then. Let's eat"

"Jadeite, I was thinking. My friends and I could take a little vacation up north near at a winter lodge while I think of a way to get around Frederic and convince my dad. He's so set on me marrying Frederic and now that it's so close I know he won't let me have it my way" Rei sighed.

"Are you sure begging won't work?" Jadeite asked.

Rei grimaced, "I would never sink that low for him"

"I didn't think you would. So should I come along with you and your friends?"

"No, I need some time to think and have some peace. And with you by my side there's no chance of that ever happening. Don't worry. I'll be fine" Rei smiled.

"With you, there's everything to worry about" Jadeite smiled once more before he turned his attention to the waiter.

****

Rei's Father's House.

"I need some time for just me and my friends before I marry Frederic, plus I heard there was a spa I could go to and my leg does need to heal" Rei reminded him as they sat down around his office.

"I see" He exhaled a puff of swirling gray smoke. "For how long? And when?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not going to run away if that's what you think although the thought is rather entertaining. I'm thinking of leaving next weak and I'll be gone for two months"

"I'm not afraid of you running away because you can barely walk" He scoffed. Rei's expression darkened at the insult. "I am however worried about Frederic's impatience"

"If you're so worried than why don't you marry him yourself and get the money" Rei glared.

"My dear if there was any way around it I'd take that chance, but there is naught" He took another drag of his cigar.

"But what you really mean is that you won't" Rei folded her arms tightly and looked away from him.

"That too, I suppose"

"I hate you" Rei whispered.

"There's a fine line between hate and love. I do not expect either from you. Because it's already determined you have neither"

Rei stared blankly at the floor wondering if it was a hidden insult or some sort of weird compliment "I guess I got it from you" she replied.

"I'll call Frederic tomorrow and tell him. We'll think it through and call you in a day or two if my schedule is not overly booked" He dragged the cigar away from his lips and exhaled. "You may leave"

"My pleasure" She produced a thin smile and left quickly.

****

A week later

(When I say Cruise ship, think Titanic size!)

Rei stood with her crutches under each pit as she stared at the sun dipping under the horizon of the reflecting ocean that stretched out for miles and miles, beyond what the eye can see. 

"I'll miss you while I'm gone" Rei whispered gently to Jadeite as he held her hand gently, staring out into the setting sun.

"Are you sure you don't want to travel by plane? It's faster" Jadeite stared at Cruise ship which were now packing in passengers at the moment. 

"I'm sure Jadeite. Don't forget I have a broken leg and airplanes are hard to get around. What if I needed to use the bathroom. It was take me forever" Rei chuckled.

"That would be a amusing sight" Jadeite smirked.

"Well, I think I should be getting on. Everyone else is already aboard I don't want to be left behind" Rei turned to Jadeite and pecked him on the cheek.

"Is that all I get? Especially when I'm being such a good boyfriend?" Jadeite crossed his arms and grinned. Rei nearly melted at the devastating smile, for he truly was beautiful.

Rei was planning to answer him, however that thought was dismissed when he leaned down and pressed his warm lips over her anxious ones. The kiss was a soft and tender one. His scent clouded her mind mercilessly. His arms found it's way around her waist and tugged her closer until she was leaning on him. 

There tongues dueled in a heated battle until their need for air became to great, then they separated from each other's arms and said their final goodbyes and parted ways. 

Rei slowly turned away from him and made her way to the ship, never once looking back for she feared if she caught a mere glimpse of him her strength would abandon her. So, she kept her head straight and tall and marched on. 

As soon as she was on the ship she saw Mina and Ami leaning over the railing at the city before them. "It's bigger than I've imagined" Mina sighed dreamily.

"Well, the city is larger than this, but we're at a disadvantage because of the angle we're-"

"Ami, stop! No more calculations, no more thinking, just relaxing" Makoto said slowly yet sternly.

"Fine, but-" Ami stared down at the dock.

"No buts" Mina added.

"I give in. No more thinking." Ami relented. 

Rei stood beside Makoto and watched Jadeite's sleek black car drive away, it took all her will power to keep from going after him. 

Soon enough, the captain made an announcement that in less than five minutes the ship will depart from the dock.

"I can't wait to get to the lodge. I heard it's lovely" Mina smiled dreamily, as she pictured a warm bubble bath and the latest issue of _Mademoiselle_. 

"Strange, I heard it was old and broken" Makoto scratched her head.

"I heard-" Ami began.

"Wait a minute!" Rei shouted.

"Does everyone just love to interrupt me these days?" Ami sighed in exasperation.

Rei stared wide eyed at the dock below them, then turned white and nearly fell into unconsciousness.

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"Is that Usagi down there?" Rei pointed to a blonde meatball head tugging on her coat as she stared up at several other cruise ships.

"She's lost, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out" Makoto said.

"I told you we should've waited for her at the bathroom" Ami tsked at Makoto, Mina, and Rei.

"Well, it's not our fault. How are we suppose to know she was that stupid?" Rei defended.

"Usagi!" Mina waved like a mad man an nearly fell over board if her friends had not caught her. "Did she see me?" Mina asked.

They all looked down and found Usagi walked towards the other Cruise liner. "With all honesty, nope" Makoto replied.

"Damn, now we need to go down there and get her." Rei scurried away as fast as her crutches could carry while the other girl ran head first, leaving Rei behind to tackle the crowds herself.

"Thanks guys! I just love the whole let's-just-abandon-Rei thing!" Rei shouted, that's when Makoto turned around and helped her out of the mob of people.

Soon, with some help, Rei and the other eventually made their way to the dock. However the moment they set foot on the dock the ship began it's departure and Usagi was now boarding the other Cruise ship.

"Stop Usagi!" Ami shouted over the loud horn that was blasting over from the ship when it began to leave.

"Great now we're missing the ship because of that clutz" Rei muttered.

Usagi turned around quickly and stared confusedly as her friends and walked back down.

"What are you guys doing down here? I thought you'd be on the ship" She scratched her head.

"We were on the ship, you were going to the wrong one!" Rei shouted. "Now come on maybe we can get the ship to stop" Rei pulled Usagi to the other side and shouted for them to stop. Unsurprisingly it did not and continued to leave the dock. 

A very frustrated Rei turned and glared at Usagi, the meatball head. "I hope you realize all our luggage was on board" She continued to glare heatedly.

"Oops" Usagi replied.

"Oops! Oops! Oops does not make up for any of it!" Rei scolded.

"It's not that bad-"

"Not that bad? We're penniless and we're stranded on a part of Tokyo where we know nothing about. And we don't know how to get back!" 

"Let's make a phone call" Mina suggested.

"With what? My cell phone which happens to be on the ship?" Rei rolled her eyes.

"Well, we should at least stay a bit and watch the sunset, it's quite lovely-" Ami began.

"Great, now Ami is turning into a poet!" Rei sighed.

"There's nothing wrong-" Ami folded her arms and was prepared to lecture Rei but then Makoto butted in.

"I think Rei's needs a nap" Makoto replied jokingly.

"I think someone needs a ex-boyfriend!" Rei fired back.

"I think someone needs a mint" Mina whispered to Usagi who burst out in laughter.

"I heard that" Rei glared.

"Well, lets go to a motel I saw a few blocks from here. I have a couple of dollars. We can spend the night there. It'll be our girls night out" Ami smiled proudly as she finally was able to finish her sentence before anyone could interrupt. 

"That sounds fun" Usagi's eyes shined with excitement.

"Whatever, but tomorrow I'll try to contact Jadeite and tell him to pick us up" Rei sighed as she crossed her arms and tried to work up a plan for tomorrow.

"C'mon let's start walking" Mina grabbed Rei's arm in one hand and Usagi's in the other and began to drag them off toward the motel. Ami and Makoto followed behind.

****

Five hours later

"I'm hungry!" Usagi sat on the bed rubbing her stomach.

"No surprise! You're always hungry!" Rei limped pass her and locked herself in the bathroom.

"See what you did" Makoto shook her finger at Usagi.

Usagi stared blankly at Makoto, "What did I do?"

"Everything according to Rei-" Ami began but was once again cut off by her friends.

"What do you mean everything?" Usagi whined.

"Nothing" Ami sighed and shook her head. It was no use trying. She would probably never get more than five words in before she'd be interrupted.

"Well, I'm starving so lets go out and look for some cheap eats!" Usagi suggested a little to happily.

Just then Rei stormed out and stood in front of everyone. "I for once agree with meatball head. I am kind of hungry" Rei admitted.

"So it agreed. Now where should we eat?" Mina pondered.

"There's a diner next door. It seems cheap enough. Ami how much money do you have?" Makoto asked.

"So.... now we're all asking Ami a question are we?" Ami glared at all of them. "So am I going to be able to finish my sentence this time or will I be rudely interrupted for the hundredth time?" Ami crossed her arms and legs and stared out the window.

"Ami, we're sorry. Please tell us? Pretty please with a cherry on top and double scoops of chocolate chip ice-cream and whip cream and hot fudge and caramel fudge and some sprinkles and-" Usagi's eyes began to fill deserts as she blabbered on.

"Okay okay! I get the point Usagi" Ami looked back. "I have twenty five dollars left" Ami replied.

"That'll be enough then" Rei grabbed her crutches and started for the door.

****

Diner

"You know this isn't all that bad" Makoto smiled.

"You mean the food?" Mina grimaced.

"No, I mean being together and having fun again. I mean when was the last time we had this much fun? We always worry too much and have too many things to do" Makoto played her mashed potatoes and looked out the window.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I wish it could be like this forever" Ami sighed.

"It would be good to be worry free" Usagi leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"We'll get out of this mess you guys. And it'll be like the old days again. Before everything happened, before men, before heart aches, before conning" Rei closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

All the girls sat silently in their booth by the window and contemplated their whole life and what brought them to this point. Somewhere, none of them knew where, but someone along the lines of growing up something went wrong and turned them to the path that led them here. None of them had any regrets about their life until now. It use to be all fun and games but when the fun is gone then there is nothing left. 

"Hey turn the volume up!" A man shouted over by the bar. The girls came out of the reverie and watched the bartender turn up the volume on the tv.

Rei's eyes widened as she saw what unfolded on the screen before her. All the girls sat stiffly and partly scared.

_"This evening on June 5th, a cruise ship known as Northern Snow exploded fours hours ago. It is a tragic day. Before the ship burned down the Captain had called in to the coast guard saying that 70 men or so men had taken over the ship. The captain also said that they were carrying guns and knifes. It is believed by the police that they are the terrorist/pirate group called Black Waters. They are known for stealing money and slaughtering innocents and burning down ships and disappearing into the night. It is estimated that 3,000 vacationers were aboard. Only 200 managed to escape._

Investigators say that the ship engine was shut down manually by a computer specialist. The next thing to go was the electricity..."

"Ami, was that our ship?" Rei asked, shaky slightly.

"I believe so." Ami gulped.

"So thanks to Usagi we didn't die" Makoto choked out.

"Oh my god we could've died!" Mina cried. Ami quickly hugged her and comforted her.

"We have to call Jadeite and your dad to let them know we're all right" Usagi turned and looked at Rei.

Rei sat stiffly next to Usagi and sadly looked at the others, "No we won't tell them"

"What?" Makoto shrieked.

"It's better if they believe we're all dead" Rei slowly replied.

Ami, whose eyes were wide opened stared at Rei, "How would it be better? Jadeite will kill himself if he knew you were dead"

"No he won't. He has too much to live for. It would be better. That way my dad can't threaten you guys. We'll have to move and change names" Rei was on the verge of tears.

"She's right you guys" Mina said "If the think we're dead they won't go after us"

"Rei, you're doing this to save us but at Jadeite expense" Makoto reminded.

"Jadeite is the price I pay for freedom I guess"

"Why can't you just tell him and him only" Usagi suggested.

"It wouldn't work. He's to well known and famous. There would be cameras around him and if I'm around him then everyone will know" Rei answered quietly.

"So you're willing to watch him get over you and fall in love with someone else....just for us?" Mina asked incredulously.

"Yes, " Rei replied and looked out into the dark silent streets outside. And it would be that last time she ever saw Tokyo again or Japan again....

Sorry for the long wait. But I finished it!!!!!!!!1 Don't worry there will be a sequel I just need ideas so if you have any please tell me!!!!!!!!

Please read and review.


End file.
